


Hauntings

by Sara68650



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara68650/pseuds/Sara68650
Summary: Siyeon is a nurse that was reassigned to the newly remodeled unit in her hospital. The unit had been closed down for years before it was remodeled. So, there are many rumors of ghosts and even demons haunting the halls, but most shrug them off. All hospitals have ghost stories, after all.Siyeon was extremely nervous when she was told she will be working in this new unit, but it quickly becomes easier when her friends Dami and Gahyeon agree to transfer with her. But Siyeon’s favorite parts of the day is when she goes down to the cafeteria to meet the beautiful server with a gorgeous smile, Minji.But both Siyeon and Minji are totally oblivious to the fact that the feelings are mutual to the annoyance of their friends.But all isn’t great on the new wing when odd things start to happen. Lockers opening and closing by themselves, random doors slamming, and ghostly footsteps are nothing compared to what they will soon experience.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

-The Room-

Siyeon let out a sigh as she carried her belongings from the locker room of her old unit and looked at the others who were seeing her off. You would think that she was walking to her death with the way everyone was looking at her.

“seriously! You all act like I'm going to die!” Siyeon said as the other employees flinched. Siyeon was assigned to the new wing of the hospital that was just remodeled. It should have been a good thing, but everyone kept freaking her out with stories of why the unit was closed for years.

It went from everything to a pipe bursting and flooding the wing with sewage to ghosts of dead patients lingering and even lead to demons haunting the halls. They would say how the hospital went through three different construction companies before the remodeling was finished. Siyeon didn’t think she believed in any of this, so she would just shrug it off.

But the more they would tell her, the more nervous she would get. At least the only thing that made her feel a little better is that her friends that worked with her decided to transfer to the new unit with her when they noticed how her fears were starting to get the better of her.

“don’t listen to them. Its just old ghost stories. Every hospital has them.” Her friend Dami who was a transporter, said as she patted Siyeon’s back in an attempt to calm her down. It wasn’t really working. All the ghost stories lately were messing with her head.

“Yeah, well, we will see if you still think that when that thing starts throwing things at you too!” one of their coworkers said confidently.

Dami just shrugged the comment off as she took the box of Siyeon’s belongings out of her hands and walked out of the room.

“hey, you know I can carry that myself!” Siyeon said as Dami nodded.

“Sure, I do. But if I waited for you, we would miss your favorite serving girl in the cafeteria…” Dami said as Siyeon perked up at the comment and looked at her watch.

“damn! Your right! I almost missed seeing Minji today!” Siyeon said as she sped up to where Dami had to almost jog to keep up.

“why don’t you just ask her out? It's clear that you both like each other!” Dami said as Siyeon shook her head.

“I don’t know that for sure… she’s nice to everyone. But every time she smiles at me, I just… well anyway, she smiles at everyone and is always so sweet. How do I know if she really does like me or she's just being polite?” Siyeon asked as Dami groaned and shook her head.

“you are the only one she blushes at when she sees. She likes you. Make your move before its too late. What if she thinks you don’t like her back and finally moves on to someone else? What would you do then if you let her slip through your fingers?” Dami asked as Siyeon sighed.

“I know what you mean… but my mind goes blank any time I want to say how I feel to her. I don’t want her to think I'm a creep…” Siyeon said as Dami rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time in this conversation.

“you know that new doctor that is assigned to our wing? I've heard rumors that she may have a crush on Minji.” Dami said as Siyeon paused for a second. Her face darkened slightly as sadness crossed her face.

“well, I have already lost then. How can I compete with a doctor? I'm only a nurse…” Siyeon said as she looked at the ground. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm as they leaned against her affectionately.

“I take it, you must be talking about Minji,” Gahyeon said as Dami sighed and nodded frustratedly.

“Who else could make her so mopey…” Dami said as Gahyeon giggled as she leaned her head against Siyeon’s shoulder.

“I'm telling you that she likes you. I can tell.” Gahyeon said as Siyeon sighed. Everyone had been telling her this, but she still wasn’t sure. And she was pretty sure that she could actually die of embarrassment if she was wrong and ended up being turned down by Minji. She knew it would devastate her so she would rather wait until she was 100% sure. But when that was, even Siyeon didn’t know. But she couldn’t think of that right now.

Right now, all she could think about is starting in the new unit and having to work with strangers. At least some of the new staff were people that she knew. She hated the awkward stages when you first meet someone, and it's even worse when they are a coworker.

“well, at least we are coming with you! You don’t have to worry about being by yourself. That’s something, right?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon nodded. They had just turned down the hallway into their new unit.

“they must have put new ac units in. it's nice and cool here.” Gahyeon said as she subconsciously leaned closer to Siyeon for warmth.

“cool isn’t the right word. It's COLD!” Dami said as she shivered. It was known that she hated the cold. On her breaks, she would always be found bundled in her blue blanket she kept in her locker like a burrito.

“don’t even think of taking your blanket out!” Gahyeon said as Dami looked at her and pouted. Siyeon just shook her head at the two _._

_‘they say IM oblivious but look at them… they still don’t know that they like each other…’_ Siyeon thought to herself as she opened the door to their new locker room for Dami, who nodded in gratitude.

They had all been assigned lockers and learned the combinations earlier that week, but when they walked in, every locker door was open. Even the one Dami knew that she locked. The girls exchanged worried looks before Gahyeon thought of a reason for all the lockers to be open.

“Maybe they wanted to make sure that the lockers would be opened and ready for when we put our stuff in it today?” Gahyeon asked as the other two nodded. It made some sense, but they just felt something was off. Carefully they looked around the room as they slowly walked down the aisles they saw every locker was wide open.

“see? Why else would it be every single one? That’s a lot of effort just to freak someone out.” Gahyeon said as the girls nodded and slowly walked back to the front of the locker room to put Siyeon’s things in her new locker when they froze.

All of the lockers were closed. They never heard a sound, and the lockers never closed without some kind of noise. They looked around for anyone who could have done it, but there was no one there.

“you two block the doors. I will check down the aisles…” Dami said in a low growl. She didn’t like people messing with her or her friends, and she was prepared to give whoever was fucking with them an earful.

But she checked every aisle, every single locker was now closed, and there was no one to be seen. The hair on the back of her neck rose as a cold chill ran along her spine, and she sighed and headed back towards the girls.

“There isn’t anyone there, but there is a breeze. I could feel it on my neck. Maybe the ac kicked on, and it was like a suction effect?” Dami said as the other two looked a bit spooked.

“well, lets quickly put your stuff down, or you really WILL miss Minji!” Dami said.

Siyeon snapped out of her thoughts of ghosts as soon as Minji’s name was mentioned. Quickly she walked over and unlocked her now locked locker, and Dami put her box in the bottom as they scurried out of the locker room quickly and headed to the cafeteria.

“I hope we are not too late…” Siyeon said as Gahyeon giggled. Siyeon was so obvious as she made sure that her hair was perfect in the reflection of the metal door of the elevator.

“Whatever you do, don’t choose something just because she made it again. You were sick for hours…” Dami said as Gahyeon shook her head. She remembered having to hold Siyeon’s hair back as Siyeon emptied her stomach very ungracefully.

“but no one eats her food… I know it makes her feel bad…” Siyeon said as her two friends snorted at her.

“you are so soft when it comes to Minji. What happened to the girl that took down that big psych patient all by herself?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon groaned at the memory. Everyone called her various superhero names for months after the incident, and it was just now going back to normal. She didn’t want them to remind her about that any time soon.

“you know, you don’t have to eat it. Just bring a lunch but get her food so that she feels happy.” Dami said, but Siyeon shook her head.

“she looks for me to see if I enjoy it. I can't just get it and let it sit there. Then she would know…” Siyeon said as her two friends shook their heads at their friend.

“you are so whipped already. I don’t even want to imagine once you get together…” Dami said as Gahyeon giggled.

“you mean IF they get together! She can barely ask Minji which food she made!” Gahyeon said as she and Dami laughed at Siyeon’s pain.

“Yeah, laugh it up…” Siyeon said gloomily as they walked into the cafeteria. But Siyeon’s mood instantly brightened as she saw the girl behind the counter. Her hat covering her hair and her smile as blindingly beautiful as always.

Siyeon could feel her heart doing backflips in her chest every time Minji smiled, which was frequently. But Siyeon would watch her genuine smile that she would give when she would greet someone quickly be replaced with a polite smile to hide her sadness every time someone avoided the food she prepared. This was the reason that Siyeon couldn’t leave her food uneaten.

_‘maybe I'm the only one that cares enough to notice how her smile doesn’t meet her eyes when they turn down her food…’_ Siyeon thought to herself as she and her friends grabbed their trays and walked to the back of the line.

Siyeon would steal shy glances every now and then as they waited for their turn. Her heart nearly stopped when Minji looked up at her and recognized the nurse. She smiled such a genuine smile that Siyeon’s chest ached from the cuteness.

“do something this time. At least compliment her food or something.” Dami said as Siyeon sighed.

She wanted to. She really did… but as soon as she went to say something, her nerves got the better of her, and she would just talk about the food and walk off nervously. It always made her flee of embarrassment, and she hated how shy she would suddenly become as soon as Minji looked at her with those kind eyes.

It was finally Siyeon’s turn, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she slid to the side with her tray.

“its good to see you, Siyeon!” Minji said as Siyeon nodded shyly. Dami looked at the server in shock. Siyeon wasn’t wearing her nametag at the moment. She was waiting for the new one that showed her new position so Minji couldn’t have cheated and looked at her nametag.

‘ _that’s the first time Minji said Siyeon’s name… Siyeon must be freaking out…’_ Dami thought as she looked at her friend that was turning a soft shade of pink.

_‘oh my god! I'm freaking out!’_ Siyeon thought to herself as she took a deep breath before speaking.

“I, its good to see you too, Minji,” Siyeon said shyly. Minji beamed when she heard Siyeon say her name. It took Minji a lot of digging and bribing her best friends to find Siyeon’s name, and her heart swelled with happiness finding out that Siyeon knew her name too.

“what would you like to eat?” Minji asked as she grinned brightly at Siyeon.

“umm, what did you make today?” Siyeon managed to mumble as Minji’s smile widened and pointed at a pan of food.

“I made this today!” Minji said happily as Siyeon smiled shyly and nodded.

“I will take some of that then…” Siyeon said as people gasped behind her. Usually, people asked what Minji made to avoid it. Not to ask so that they could eat Minji’s cooking.

Dami just shook her head at her friend as Gahyeon giggled beside her.

“I wish there was a way to give them a little push…” Dami said as Gahyeon nodded while they watched the two girls embarrassing attempts at flirting.

Minji was beaming as she gave Siyeon an extra scoop of food. Siyeon tried to fight her shock, but it was soon easy as she looked up into Minji’s eyes.

Minji smiled as she winked at Siyeon, completely flustering the nurse as she flushed red and scurried down the line to pay for her food. Dami and Gahyeon quickly went and got food that wasn’t made by Minji and rushed after their friend.

Once Dami and Gahyeon reached Siyeon’s table, they couldn’t help but laugh at her worried stare as she looked at the extra scoop of food on her plate. You could tell that she was regretting it but started eating diligently as she tried to control her facial expressions just in case Minji was looking.

“Please… just ask her out! No need to make yourself suffer like this!” Dami said as she chuckled and shook her head as she watched Siyeon shiver and grimace when she took another bite of food.

“how about I spill something on your plate?” Gahyeon suggested when a voice came from over her shoulder.

“that wouldn’t work. Minji would just feel bad she wouldn’t get to eat and give Siyeon more food.” Someone with silver hair said as she smiled and sat down next to the girls.

“I'm Yoohyeon, by the way. I was also reassigned to the new unit. Oh, and I'm also a friend of Minji.” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon’s eyes widened, and she paled.

“don’t worry. I won't tell her you only take her food because you like her.” Yoohyeon said as she winked at Siyeon, causing her to blush furiously. Siyeon looked down at her plate to avoid eye contact with the new girl.

“I'm Gahyeon. And this is Dami. You already seem to know Siyeon.” Gahyeon said as she introduced everyone. Yoohyeon nodded as she smiled brightly.

“How could I not know Siyeon? Minji talks about her constantly…” Yoohyeon said as she whispered softly so that only Gahyeon and Dami could hear.

“Somebody needs to push those two together. That’s why I'm here!” Yoohyeon said with a wink as Dami and Gahyeon smiled mischievously.

_‘I think I will like this girl…’_ Dami thought as they high fived as Siyeon looked at them with a confused expression.

Siyeon would get cold chills as she took each bite, but she ended up finishing the plate, and just like she said, Minji looked for Siyeon and smiled as she noticed the empty tray in front of the girl and smiled.

It was soon after when the new doctor of Siyeon’s unit walked up and smiled at Minji. The server smiled back brightly at her and quickly dished out her food as she winked and moved on to pay for her food.

“ug oh… that doctor is with Minji right now…” Dami said as she watched the doctor wink at Minji before walking away.

Siyeon looked up and felt her heart ache at the interaction. The smile that Minji gave to her was kind and genuine. Even when the doctor flirted and Siyeon couldn’t help but feel defeated.

“who? Oh, Handong? They are best friends and roommates! Nothing romantic going on there.” Yoohyeon said confidently as Dami looked at her in surprise.

“but the way they look at each other…” Dami said as Yoohyeon waved it off and leaned in to whisper into Dami and Gahyeon’s ears.

“Handong is trying to make Siyeon jealous so that she will gain the confidence to ask Minji out,” Yoohyeon said as she winked.

The two couldn’t help but grin. Obviously, both of the girls' friends were trying to give them a gentle push, but both were completely oblivious.

“I say we meet up out of work and create a plan…” Gahyeon said as Yoohyeon’s face lit up in excitement. She loved these kinds of things.

“I'm so there! Numbers?” Yoohyeon asked as she pulled out her cellphone, and quickly, all of the girls exchanged their numbers. Even Siyeon who was looking rather queasy and pale.

Once lunch was over, the girls had to report to their new unit, and suddenly, the nervousness hit them as the four walked together to their new workplace.

Once they arrived on the floor, they spotted their new manager and smiled. There were rumors of who would get the position, and they couldn’t help but chuckle when they spotted who won.

She didn’t look too happy to be there as she sighed and continually looked around with a worried expression.

“Bora? You got the job? Congratulations!” Gahyeon shouted as Bora tried to smile, but it just looked like a grimace.

“oh, please tell me you are not freaking out about the ghost stories too…” Dami said as Bora twitched at the comment and paled.

“Please don’t mention them... You know I hate ghosts… why did they promote me NOW!” Bora whined as everyone giggled.

_‘well, at least our new manager is someone we know too.’_ Siyeon thought as she smiled at Bora, who only shook her head when she noticed Siyeon.

“you look like shit… you ate Minji’s food again, didn’t you?” Bora asked as everyone laughed, including Yoohyeon.

“oh, I know everyone else but you. I'm Bora. Kim Bora.” Bora said once she noticed the tall silver-haired girl in front of her and extended her hand. Yoohyeon took Bora’s tiny hand as she smiled and introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you. I am Kim Yoohyeon. I'm a friend of Minji and Handong!” Yoohyeon said as Bora smiled and looked at her mischievously.

“Does that mean we may have Minji popping by to visit her two friends?” Bora asked as Yoohyeon smiled at her.

Yoohyeon liked the new tiny manager. She figured out Yoohyeon’s plan so quickly.

Yoohyeon nodded as Bora laughed loudly and clapped. This would be the perfect thing to take her mind off of all of the ghost stories her friends and coworkers had been telling her to freak her out.

“yes, Minji said she promised to stop by and congratulate Handong and I on our new positions,” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon’s head snapped up in surprise.

“w, wait… Minji is going to come here?” Siyeon said accidentally squeaking on the ‘here,’ and her friends couldn’t help but giggle at how cute she sounded.

“it's not funny!” Siyeon said as she pouted. Yoohyeon looked over and laughed before whispering something to Dami.

“oh god, if Minji ever sees Siyeon pout like that, it may kill her!” Yoohyeon said as Dami laughed and shook her head.

“I hope not because she does that a lot,” Dami said as Yoohyeon smiled.

“good. Hopefully, I can get a picture of it one day to show Minji!” Yoohyeon whispered as Gahyeon snorted and handed her phone over to Yoohyeon.

“Take your pick, we have taken many!” Gahyeon whispered as Yoohyeon’s lit up and started choosing photos to send to Minji.

-Minji-

Minji was happily singing to herself as she and the other employees cleaned up after lunch when her phone went off. The only two that would message her during work were Yoohyeon or Handong, so she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at her lock screen. It was a picture of Siyeon that she took sneakily one day, and she couldn’t help but smile.

With a sigh, she quickly unlocked the phone to see Yoohyeon had sent her several pictures in their messaging app. Minji didn’t think much of it because Yoohyeon would always send her pictures of things she would find cute, but when Minji clicked on the app, her eyes went wide.

“AHHHHH!” Minji screamed in excitement as she saw all the photos of Siyeon’s cute pouts. Her scream had startled every employee as they jumped and looked at her before shaking their heads and looking away. Only one person could get that reaction from Minji.

Soon Minji was sending a barrage of messages to Yoohyeon.

MINJI

You just made me scream at work!

What?

How?

How did you get these?!?

But she's so cute… <3

Omg and the way her lip sticks out…

My heart…

YOOHYEON

Perks of working with her friends 😉

So when are you going to come to visit us?

MINJI

After I'm done cleaning. ^_^

YOOHYEON

Ok!

See you then!

Yoohyeon showed Dami and Gahyeon the messages while Bora and Siyeon talked about random things as they waited for Handong to arrive.

“if only we could just show her this. it would push things along so quickly…” Dami said as she smiled at Minji’s cute replies.

“yes, but I don’t know about you, but I don’t have a death wish…” Yoohyeon said as the other two nodded in understanding.

When Siyeon was mad, she was unstoppable. It was how she took down that psych patient, and now that incident was a legend in their hospital. Occasionally they would hear their coworkers telling new employees about a nurse that managed to get a guy that was twice her size and crazy into a headlock so that she could administer the injection needed to knock him out safely.

Siyeon hated people talking about the incident because she feared it would get back to Minji, and the smiling girl would look at her differently. But what Siyeon didn’t know was that Minji already found out when Yoohyeon charmed a security guard for the footage.

Minji swooned at how brave and strong Siyeon looked. She was dying to tell Siyeon how impressed she was, but they quickly found out Siyeon was embarrassed about the incident, so she never got to tell the nurse how proud of her she was.

Yoohyeon was almost tempted to tell Dami and Gahyeon that Minji had a clip of the video but decided not to just in case word of it got back to Siyeon. She still remembered the girl dangling from the large man’s back as she took him down and shook her head.

_‘nope. I will keep that to myself. I don’t want to experience that. Plus, Minji is scary when she's mad too…’_ Yoohyeon thought as she looked up to see Handong slowly walking up and smiled at her friend.

Handong had been stuck at a meeting that went over, and she looked exhausted as she finally made her way over.

“so much for a meeting that would only last fifteen minutes… all they do is argue…” Handong said as everyone giggled. They had heard that their doctors liked to debate every topic before agreeing on something and couldn’t help but feel sorry for the orange-haired doctor.

“Sorry, I'm late, everyone. I am Handong. I know that most units don’t have a doctor assigned on nightshifts but because we are going to be a unit for the overflow patients of the ER, they thought it would be best to have a doctor assigned.” Handong said as she smiled, and everyone smiled back at how kind and soft-spoken the sounded.

“We also will hold the post-surgery patients when the ER isn’t full, so we need to make sure that the rooms are stocked accordingly,” Handong said as everyone gathered closer as they discussed what should go where and soon everyone split up to stock the rooms. Including Bora and Handong.

Once Siyeon was by herself, she walked into the supply room and looked through everything as she learned where everything was when she swore she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around with a smile to see who was there, but there was no one.

_‘hm… maybe I'm hearing things…’_ Siyeon thought as she felt a cold breeze. She thought it was just the ac, but she had goosebumps as she rubbed her arms to warm them and quickly grabbed what she needed and went to walk out when she heard something fall behind her, causing her to jump and squeak in surprise.

Siyeon turned around and noticed that one of the boxes of gloves had fallen off of the shelf and looked down at the items she was carrying. She had forgotten to grab some gloves, but she just couldn’t bring herself to walk over and pick them up, so she quickly fled to stock her room with what she had.

“hey, do you need anything else for this room?” Dami asked as she walked by with a supply cart as Siyeon smiled at her happily and retrieved a box of gloves from it and placed it in the glove dispenser.

“thank you. I dropped one on the floor earlier, but I couldn’t pick it up with my arms full.” Siyeon said as Dami looked at her with a confused expression.

“I walked into the supply room right after you, and nothing was on the floor…” Dami said as Siyeon looked at her with a shocked expression.

“Did someone come in after me?” Siyeon asked, but Dami shook her head. She went to get the supply cart and walked into the supply room right after Siyeon had left. There had been no one in there, or Dami would have seen them.

“well, maybe I just imagined it then…” Siyeon said as she pushed the incident to the back of her head and went to stock another room with Dami.

Everything was going good when they heard someone shout and quickly went running to find Yoohyeon rubbing her head and looking around with an annoyed expression.

“what's wrong? Did you trip or something?” Siyeon asked as she helped the tall girl up, but Yoohyeon shook her head.

“no. someone threw something at me!” Yoohyeon said with a pout as she rubbed her head and pointed at a glove box lying on the floor. At least it wasn’t something extremely hard, but Dami and Siyeon couldn’t help but look at each other with an uneasy look.

“did you two see who threw it? My money is on Handong!” Yoohyeon said as Handong arrived with Bora and Gahyeon. They, too, had heard the taller girls shout.

“what did I do?” Handong asked as she looked at her friend, who was pouting and picked up the box of gloves and held it up.

“you threw this at me, didn’t you?” Yoohyeon asked as Handong shook her head and looked around.

“not me. I was talking with Bora when we heard you shout and came running.” Handong said as Yoohyeon looked over to Bora to see if it was true. The manager nodded, and soon, Yoohyeon’s look shifted from annoyance to confusion.

“that’s weird… it was in the rack, so there was no way it could fall out to hit me across the room…” Yoohyeon thought as she looked at the box in her hand when it was suddenly smacked out of her hand to smash into the floor loudly.

“That wasn’t me!” Yoohyeon said as she rubbed her hand. Whatever did it also smacked her hand as it was knocked out of her grip.

The others quickly ran over to Yoohyeon and checked her hand. It was already red and may even bruise.

“out! OUT!” Bora shouted as everyone fled the room as the glove box was launched out of the room, barely missing the girls.

“what the hell WAS that!?!” Dami asked as they looked at the box of gloves that had ruptured as it was launched out of the room.

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to find out…” Handong said as she gently held Yoohyeon’s hand as she looked at the redness. Handong took a closer look at the red mark and realized it had a pattern.

“This looks like a handprint…” Handong said to herself, but everyone looked over to her and went closer for a look.

“but there are only three fingers…” Handong said as Yoohyeon’s eyes widened as they all looked over to the door. It quickly slammed shut, making the girls jump as they stared at it in shock.

“um… let's not use that room…” Bora said as they nodded in agreement.

“what room is it?” Gahyeon asked as they glanced at the door, and their eyes went wide.

“No fucking way…” Dami said as Bora smacked her arm automatically for swearing as she stared at the room number in disbelief.

“413…” Yoohyeon said as she looked at the others.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Fall-

Handong looked at Yoohyeon’s hand closely after the situation was over and carefully held an ice pack on the now forming bruise. It was, in fact, a handprint, and from what Yoohyeon said, it stung like crazy.

Handong pouted as she iced the bruise and looked into Yoohyeon’s eyes. The doctor didn’t like seeing Yoohyeon in pain as she pouted cutely.

“stop that. You know it drives me crazy!” Yoohyeon teased as she leaned in and kissed Handong’s still pouting lips. Doing so caused the ice pack to shift as Yoohyeon cried out in pain.

“ouch!” Yoohyeon shouted as the ice shifted uncomfortably on the bruise. Handong couldn’t help but whisper softly to Yoohyeon as she tried to help, but the taller girl just smiled.

“it's ok. It was my fault.” Yoohyeon said as she smiled happily. The two had been dating for almost two years, but besides Minji, no one knew.

The couple never tried to hide it. Just no one was looking whenever they would kiss or do anything affectionate. It was like they were invisible at those moments, and this was no different. As Handong was taking care of Yoohyeon, the others were quickly trying to clean up the explosion of gloves while not getting close to the door and whatever was beyond it.

Siyeon was a bit shaken as she walked into the storage room, followed by Dami. They went there to grab a replacement box of gloves after the last one exploded, but neither of them wanted to go into the room to replace it. As they walked by the couple, they were oblivious to Handong and Yoohyeon, who were still having a moment.

“you ok?” Dami asked as Siyeon leaned against the wall inside the storage room nervously. It was one thing for them to hear about the weird things that happened in this unit, but it was a whole different thing to experience it in person.

“Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just a bit shaken. I cant imagine how Yoohyeon feels. She must be terrified…” Siyeon said as Dami nodded. The two were worried about their new friend and couldn’t imagine the trauma that she just experienced.

“well, we can just make sure to be there for her while she needs it,” Dami said as Siyeon nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, and soon, the two walked out of the storage room just as Handong and Yoohyeon finished their moment.

“did you see that glove box get smacked out of my hand? It was so cool!” Yoohyeon said as Handong shook her head and laughed at her girlfriend. She was always like this. When Yoohyeon should be scared, instead she found the situation cool or amazing.

“you know… that’s not how I would describe it…” Handong said as she rolled her eyes before smiling again at Yoohyeon.

“but it was just like BAM! And then the next thing I knew the box was on the floor! Whatever that thing was, it must be powerful!” Yoohyeon said as Handong felt a cold chill run down her spine. These things didn’t scare Yoohyeon, but Handong was a bit different.

Though she was known as a cool and collected woman, Handong panicked if anything remotely dangerous happened to Yoohyeon, and this was something that she couldn’t protect her against. It made Handong feel weak and helpless.

Siyeon and Dami had just exited the storage room and walked over to the couple when they heard a familiar voice.

“Hello!” a voice said from down the hall, causing Siyeon to freeze. She recognized that sweet voice anywhere. A soft blush covered Siyeon’s cheeks as she looked up into Minji’s smiling eyes with a startled expression.

Minji was giving Siyeon the smile that was just for her, and Siyeon couldn’t help but feel herself smile shyly back. Minji’s smile was infectious, so she couldn’t help but return it.

“hey! You are here!” Yoohyeon shouted as she and Handong walked up. The two had finished treating Yoohyeon’s hand and now were starving. Handong eyed the many bags that Minji was carrying and smiled.

“food! Just what we needed after what we experienced!” Handong said as she dragged Siyeon over to Minji and had the shy girl help Minji take the food to the break room.

“nice one!” Dami whispered to Handong, who only winked back before going to find Bora and Gahyeon.

The group was now gathered in the break room as Minji started setting out the food when Handong couldn’t help but snort at the pale expressions on the others. They were thinking that it was going to be the same outcome as in the cafeteria, and Handong couldn’t wait to see their expressions when they finally had something that Minji cooked well.

“you really shouldn’t have!” Bora said with a slightly worried look as she stared at all of the food in front of her. It was a lot of food, and with the scare that she just had, she really didn’t feel like throwing up all afternoon too.

“relax… I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Minji is a better cook than you think when she isn’t working…” Handong whispered to the girls in earshot.

It was slightly reassuring to Bora, but not much. She still remembered Siyeon being trapped in a bathroom for half her shift, and who was the one that had to cover her shift? Bora. For half the shift, she was watching double the patients that she was supposed to. She was just lucky that nothing bad happened.

“I doubt that…” Bora whispered to herself softly as she leaned over the food to examine it. Everything looked amazing and smelled even better, but everyone hesitated until they watched Yoohyeon and Handong grab some food and eat happily.

They seemed to truly enjoy the food, and it made Siyeon curious. Carefully Siyeon leaned over and picked up one of her favorite foods, and when she popped it in her mouth, her eyes went wide. It was delicious. The difference between Minji’s cooking at work and at home is like night and day.

Dami watched Siyeon carefully as she took the bite of food, but unlike what she normally looked like after taking a bite of Minji’s food, she seemed to truly love it.

Curiosity finally got the better of her as Dami picked up some food while ignoring Gahyeon’s silent protests as she clung to her arm and popped it in her mouth. Just like Siyeon, she was completely surprised. It was some of the best food that Dami has ever tasted.

“How did you learn to cook like this?” Siyeon asked with a happy smile as she popped another bite of food in her mouth. Minji was beaming as she watched Siyeon eating happily and quickly responded.

“I like taking care of people. It makes me happy when someone enjoys what I cook, so I decided to cook for a living.” Minji said happily as Handong laughed.

“But you really need to cook like this for work! Many more people will eat your food if you do!” Handong said as Minji stuck her tongue out at her friend.

“but it's not healthy. The people at work are patients nurses and doctors. It's not like only patients need healthy food. So do the staff so that they don’t get sick.” Minji said as Yoohyeon smiled.

“yes, but because of that, I'm pretty sure that your boss gives you iffy food to cook with. Last time I ate something, I got sick. I know it's not that you are a bad cook, so it makes me wonder If you used good ingredients.” Yoohyeon said as Minji shook her head.

“no, we found out one of the staff had been forgetting to put the supplies that needed to be refrigerated up until morning. Everyone has a refrigerator for the specific meal, and most of it was shoved into mine. Sadly a lot of people got sick…” Minji said with a frown. She didn’t like finding out what happened, and the lazy staff member was fired.

There was a rumor that it wasn’t an accident. The staff member was mad at someone in the cooking staff and tried to ruin them, but luckily the security cameras caught it all on camera.

Everyone looked at her skeptically but said nothing. Minji was the kind of person to always try to see the best in people, and they knew that this was one of those times.

Bora finally took a bite of food and was pleasantly surprised. The food was amazing. It was a complete opposite of how she cooks at the hospital. Several bites of food later and Bora finally decided to go over to her office to do some quick paperwork before her first meeting as their boss.

Everyone said goodbye and were enjoying the food happily while making small talk when Bora stormed back into the breakroom a couple of minutes later, fuming.

“Alright, who did it?!? This isn't funny, and I expect EVERYONE to clean my wall!” Bora said loudly as everyone looked at her with a confused and startled expression. She sighed angrily before continuing.

“who the hell wrote a message on my wall in fake blood?!” Bora asked as everyone's eyes went wide as they looked at each other.

No one looked like they had any idea of who could have done it, and it infuriated Bora. It HAD to be one of them. If it wasn’t them, then someone or something wrote a message on the wall right behind her desk in what looked like blood.

Bora explained it, and quickly everyone jumped up and ran into Bora’s office. There on the wall right behind Bora’s chair read “welcome to hell” in what looked like fake blood.

Minji instantly smelled something and quickly walked over to the wall and smelled the ‘blood.’

“it smells sweet like berries… the desserts for today are supposed to be strawberry, razzberry, and different types of cakes and tarts. I think that is what this is… but who would do this? And do they know that some of our ingredients are missing? Does anyone of you have a phone?” Minji asked as Siyeon took out her work phone and quickly handed it to Minji.

Their hands touched briefly as both blushed and acted like they didn’t notice as Minji quickly dialed the number. When someone answered the phone, Minji quickly explained the situation, and they found that some of the supplies for the desserts were missing, as Minji expected.

Minji quickly took a photo and sent it to her boss. She was worried that this was some prank done by the kitchen staff.

Once she got off the phone, Minji shyly returned Siyeon’s phone before turning to Bora. Her expression said it all. She believed that the kitchen staff was responsible.

“I'm so sorry. Some of our strawberry and razzberry fillings went missing. I think it was used here…” Minji said apologetically as she went to go talk to her boss about the situation.

“well, at least that is explained. Though it will be a pain to clean up… and very sticky…” Dami said with a frown as she looked at the wall. Well, it was better to take care of it now instead of waiting until later when it all drys.

Dami went to turn around and get something to clean the mess when Bora’s chair spun around and suddenly slammed into the wall right below the writing.

Everyone jumped as they looked over at the wall and quickly fled the room. Gahyeon was clinging to Siyeon while Handong held Yoohyeon protectively though no one noticed.

Dami looked at the door as Bora looked at her purse on the desk with a sigh. Bora knew that she needed to grab it and leave for the meeting soon, but she didn’t want to go back in there with whatever just did that.

As she went to take a step forward, the door slammed in her face, just barely missing her nose as she froze in fear.

Dami quickly ran up to her and pulled her away while checking that she was alright as everyone stared at Bora’s door.

“Bora, don’t you have to go to a meeting soon?” Siyeon asked worriedly as she looked at the door. No one wanted to go back in there.

“yep…” Bora said as she looked at the door with a worried expression.

“don’t you need to get your things so that you can leave?” Siyeon asked as Bora shook her head.

“Nope…” Bora said as she held up her cell phone.

“but your car keys…” Dami said as Bora shook her head again.

“I will call a cab…” she said as she took a step back from the door.

“but what about your wallet?” Gahyeon asked as Bora held up her phone again.

“I will pay with my phone… I have to go… bye!” Bora said as she fled the hallway and rushed off to her meeting. It was supposed to be held at a restaurant that wasn’t far away, and if she couldn’t find a cab, she would just run for it. Anything was better than going into that room right now.

Once that was over, and Bora made it to the meeting just in time, the others went back to the breakroom to finish the food and clean up. Yoohyeon voted Siyeon to bring Minji’s lunch boxes back as the nurse paled, but Yoohyeon wouldn’t take no for an answer.

The girl shyly walked into the back of the cafeteria to see Minji and everyone looking at a laptop set on a counter with a confused expression.

“so… It just vanished from the tape… how could that happen?” Minji asked as she looked at her boss, who looked as confused as she was.

“I don’t know. But they checked and said that the video wasn’t tampered with, but is that even possible?” her boss asked himself as he hit play one more time.

Siyeon walked behind them and watched two bowls of dessert fillings there one moment only to vanish the next.

Siyeon gasped as everyone jumped in terror. They didn’t notice her approaching. Everyone clutched their chests as Minji’s face flushed red.

She let out an adorable squeak when she was startled and hoped that Siyeon didn’t hear it. But judging from her shy smile, Minji wasn’t so lucky.

“Siyeon. sorry… you startled us. I guess we were too focused…” Minji said as Siyeon smiled and shyly held out the bag with her containers.

Minji shyly grabbed the bag from Siyeon, and again their hands brushed against one another as they felt an exciting jolt.

The two tried to ignore it, but everyone around knew about the girls' huge crush on each other and just smirked and quickly busied themselves with other things.

Minji and Siyeon stood there shyly as they thought of what to say. The silence finally came to an end when Minji thanked Siyeon for returning her for returning the dishes as Siyeon shyly looked at the floor.

“no problem…thank you for the food. It was amazing.” Siyeon said as she looked up and smiled sweetly.

Minji felt her heart ache at the cute expression as she returned a happy smile.

After a couple more minutes of shyly chatting, Siyeon had to say goodbye as she went back to her floor. They had decided to go clean Bora’s office and wanted everyone to be there just in case something happened.

Luckily the cleaning went well though Siyeon swore someone was touching her hair. She knew it had to be all in her head. After all, they were all still spooked from what they saw earlier.

Once that was over, everyone regrouped in the breakroom while they waited for Bora to return. They chatted for a bit until the conversation went back to the spooky things that had happened recently.

“seriously… it takes a lot of strength for this thing to do what it has been doing. While you went downstairs, I was doing some research…” Yoohyeon said as Handong groaned. She knew where this was leading. It was soon going to become another new obsession for Yoohyeon.

“research about what?” Gahyeon asked as Yoohyeon pulled out her phone and started showing everyone what she found.

“if they can do things this strong, then this thing is powerful. They say things like this can gain strength from places where a lot of deaths happen. Well, we are in a hospital, and our morgue is in the basement right below us. Its several floors down, but we are still right above the morgue.” Yoohyeon said as she pulled up another website.

“it also says here that construction can aggravate spirits or demons that are attached to the location. So I think that is why this thing is acting up like it is.” Yoohyeon said as Dami looked at her in shock.

“wait… do you think it’s a spirit or a demon?” Dami asked as she looked at Yoohyeon. The taller girl thought to herself before speaking.

“well, I thought about it, and everything is pointing to either a poltergeist or a demon. But with the bruise on my hand, I'm leaning towards demon…” Yoohyeon said as she pulled up information and showed the girls.

All of it was about three-fingered marks on people that were either bruises or scratch marks on people's skin. It gave the girls the creeps as they looked at the site that was playing creepy music.

“well… what do we do now? And why did they make that room that number? Usually, they avoid unlucky numbers, and this one has two unlucky numbers together…” Dami said as Bora walked in.

“It isn’t supposed to be like that. If you notice, all of our rooms are listed as 401 402… but it was supposed to be numbered differently. Somehow someone deviated from the plans, and once it was done, it was too late to redo it per the higher-ups. So now we are stuck with that room.” Bora said as everyone wondered how that could even happen.

“so what about that room? Do we have to use it?” Dami asked, but Bora shook her head.

“for right now, we are going to be a Med Surg floor. I talked my bosses into leaving that room vacant until the ICU overflows, and we need to start taking critical patients.” Bora said as everyone sighed. It was nice to know that they wouldn’t have to go into that room for a while.

The next day was their official first day as a working unit, so they quickly made every room, but that one was stocked properly and went out for a work dinner and soon went home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and they needed to prepare themselves for it.

Everything went smoothly that first week and even the second week went by peacefully. But on the third week, the ICU ended up overflowing onto their floor, and that was when Siyeon started noticing strange things happening.

Patients would suddenly crash as they would run in there and try to save them. Sometimes they were successful, but other times they weren’t.

With every death, stranger things started happening that everyone tried to ignore. They would hear scraping noises like claws on metal or feel breathing on their neck only to turn around to find no one there.

Siyeon was unsure what to do, but one thing was for sure. That thing in room 413 was starting to become active again, and she was worried that it was starting to harm their patients.

Dami was talking with Yoohyeon and Handong about how Siyeon’s relationship with Minji had progressed, and by that, they meant it had gotten nowhere at all.

“I just wish that we could give them a little push. Help them come together. They are perfect for each other. They just need to take the first step…” Dami said with a groan as the two nodded in agreement.

“you must be talking about Siyeon and Minji,” Gahyeon said as she sat on Dami’s lap. The three nodded as Gahyeon laughed.

“Someone really does need to help them, or they will continue to be like this forever…” Gahyeon said as she grabbed Dami’s arms and put them around herself. The older girl held her waist as Gahyeon smiled happily.

“Just look at you two. Someone took a step, and now you two look adorable!” Yoohyeon said as Dami and Gahyeon looked at each other with a confused expression.

“what do you mean?” Gahyeon asked as both Handong and Yoohyeon groaned.

“oh god… not two more…” Handong said as Yoohyeon laughed and shook her head with a sad expression.

While this conversation was going on, Siyeon went downstairs to go grab something that was delivered to the wrong floor on accident when she spotted Minji walking up the steps in the stairwell.

Their eyes met as Siyeon smiled when suddenly she felt a shove from behind. Whatever the creature was, it had listened to Dami and pushed her down the stairs towards minji.

Siyeon’s expression changed from one of happiness to one of panic as she went flying down the stairs. She tried to grab the railing, but it was just out of reach as she looked at minji in horror.

Minji dropped what she was carrying and lunged forward as Siyeon collided with her. Minji broke her fall, but they soon rolled down another flight of stairs as they were tangled together.

They finally came to a stop with a thump. Both girls were lying there unconscious as Minji looked over at Siyeon to see a black wetness flowing from her head onto the grey floor.

Bora heard a shriek and went to the stairwell and saw food scattered along the stairs and went running down them to see Siyeon bleeding profusely as Minji struggled to reach for her.

“HANDONG! DAMI! GAHYEON! COME QUICK AND BRING A STRETCHER. TWO! TWO STRETCHERS!” Bora shouted in her loudest voice as everyone came running. It was a terrifying sight as they saw the two lying there unconscious as Bora was quickly trying to stop Siyeon’s bleeding. Her white jacket was painted red in Siyeon’s blood, and you could see the panic rising as the blood continued to flow.

Siyeon and Minji were both ran to the OR and were rushed in quickly. Bora and the others stood there as they waited with worried expressions.

They should have gone back to their floor, but Bora’s boss told her that they would pull some staff from other floors to help. He knew that they would have a hard time concentrating while the two were still in surgery.

It was several hours later when Handong walked out of the OR. She had gone in to get information and instead had to help. Siyeon was bleeding quickly and needed blood, and Handong was soon offering to donate, and soon, she had a needle in her arm. They had already used several bags of blood and were running low, so Handong’s blood was truly her lifesaver.

Handong quickly gave them the news. Minji was alright, but it was Siyeon that they were worried about. The surgery was successful, but with so much blood loss, they worried how long it would take for her to wake up.

The two were put in the same room, and like expected, Minji was the first one to wake up. For days she would stare at Siyeon, who was sleeping silently. She wouldn’t move or make a sound. The only thing that told Minji she was alive was the soft rise and fall of her chest.

Minji would watch the sleeping girl as she worried. She prayed that when Siyeon wakes up, she would be alright.

It was one full month before Siyeon started to wake. Minji was the first one to notice when she realized that Siyeon’s eyes started to move.

Minji cried out as she hit the call button, and soon nurses and doctors came running into the room as Minji called Yoohyeon and the others.

When Siyeon finally started opening her eyes, everything was blurry. As her vision cleared, she started hearing muffled voices as a bright light was shined into her eyes.

The light hurt as she flinched away from it and looked around as her vision slowly returned. Everyone was there. Gahyeon and Dami were to her right as Bora and Yoohyeon stood to her left. Handong was the one with the penlight as she asked Siyeon questions.

But what distracted Siyeon was the black shadow that was in the corner of the room. It was hard to tell what it was, but she watched it slowly leave the room before Handong got her attention again.


	3. Chapter 3

-Awake-

Siyeon looked around the room with a confused expression. She didn’t understand how she got here or why everyone was surrounding her with such worried expressions.

More importantly, what was that shadow? Was it all in her mind? No, it wasn't. It was back as it lingered in the back of the room like it was watching her. It was like it was waiting for something.

It slowly walked behind Handong, causing Siyeon to tense in terror when it gently blew the doctor's hair, making it flutter over her shoulder.

Whatever this thing was, it was real. But Handong and the others were too focused on Siyeon to notice the strange things happening in their surroundings, so the movement went unnoticed.

“she will probably be confused for a bit. She did hit her head pretty hard. Let's try not to overwhelm her…” Handong said as everyone leaned back slightly to give Siyeon some space.

Siyeon’s mind was finally becoming clearer as she watched the shadow leave the room once again. As Siyeon looked around, she quickly noticed the iv in her arm and the wires that ran out of her gown to the monitor as it beeped calmly, showing her heart rate returning to normal after the shadow disappeared. Siyeon noticed that for once, she was the patient, not the caregiver.

“what happened? Why am I here?” Siyeon asked as she looked at everyone. They didn’t know what to say as they looked over to Handong for an answer.

“Siyeon? What was the last thing that you remember?” Handong asked as Siyeon thought to herself quietly.

“um… I remember that I needed to run downstairs for something I went into the stairwell and then…OH MY GOD! MINJI! IS SHE ALRIGHT!?!” Siyeon shouted as she tried to climb out of bed as the monitor alarmed as her heartrate climbed in a panic. But her friends stopped her as they tried to push her back into the bed.

“Siyeon. Siyeon! I'm alright!” Minji shouted from the bed to her left.

Siyeon struggled to sit up and see where the voice came from, but she didn’t have her glasses on. After her accident, someone must have removed her contacts, but luckily Gahyeon knew of her spare glasses in her locker.

Gahyeon quickly handed Siyeon her glasses. As soon as Siyeon had her glasses in her hands, she quickly put them on and looked in the direction of Minji’s voice.

Siyeon gasped in surprise as she noticed Minji lying in a hospital bed to her left. She had a bright smile as she struggled to hold back her tears. It was so good to see Siyeon awake and talking.

Minji had been so worried, and being trapped in a hospital bed for a month, Minji had watched several dramas and started to fear Siyeon would wake up and not remember her at all. She had watched three separate dramas where the main lead suffered amnesia, and it worried her greatly.

But what Minji didn’t know is that her fears were for nothing. There was no way Siyeon would ever forget Minji. She would never be able to tell Minji that due to her shyness, though.

“what happened? I just remember suddenly falling and seeing your face as I fell…” Siyeon said as Minji smiled sadly.

“no, Siyeon… you didn’t fall. You were pushed. I couldn’t see what did it, but I could see you shoved forward forcefully causing the accident…” Minji said as Siyeon thought back. Minji was right.

“I think I remember that…” Siyeon said as Minji and the others nodded with worried expressions.

“as far as everyone else knows, you slipped and fell. No one believed the truth. I'm sorry, Siyeon…” Bora said as Siyeon shook her head carefully. She didn’t want to make her head hurt again. When she struggled to get up earlier, she regretted it right away.

“I wouldn’t believe it either. Don’t worry, Bora.” Siyeon said as she sighed and carefully rested her head against the pillow. She was starting to feel sleepy.

“let's continue this another time. Siyeon looks exhausted, and she needs to rest.” Handong said as everyone stepped back as Siyeon smiled weakly. Sleep was coming soon, and that sounded like a good idea to Siyeon.

“but she has been asleep for a month…” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon’s eyes snapped open.

“a what?” Siyeon shouted as everyone groaned and looked at Yoohyeon and quickly pushed her out of the room.

“we will explain everything later. For now, just rest. Ok?” Handong asked as Siyeon nodded. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

The girls explained everything later, as promised. Siyeon seemed to take it rather well too. She only threatened to bomb the haunted room with holy water several times for hurting Minji. So, for Siyeon, that was pretty good. They only had to mildly restrain her while she raged. So very good for all things considered.

After Siyeon calmed down, everyone caught her up on everything that she missed while she was asleep. The deaths on their unit have slowly started to climb, and patients with altered mental status seemed to shout about demons and ghosts being everywhere.

It made Siyeon nervous about her floor. What if they closed it? Would Siyeon still have a job? Most of the girls’ positions had been filled on their old floors, so this was it. It meant Siyeon needed to find a way to get rid of this thing. Especially if she is the only one that can see it.

When Handong explained Siyeon’s injuries and surgery, it made Siyeon look at her in surprise. It was more severe than she had expected. It was no wonder that everyone looked shocked.

But what worried Siyeon more was Minji’s injuries. She had broken her left leg in several places. When she caught Siyeon, she tried to shield her from the fall with her own body. All of their weight slammed against her leg repeatedly as it broke in multiple places on the way down.

Minji had to have temporary pins placed in her leg, and in a week or two would go back into surgery to finish repairing her leg. The doctors were very positive about her recovery and going back to normal after, but Siyeon worried about her being unable to walk for so long.

Once Siyeon was told it was ok to get out of bed, she started taking care of Minji. She would fix her pillow and tuck her in when she slept as she watched over her protectively. She didn’t know what that shadow was, but she didn’t want it getting close to Minji.

It took several weeks before Siyeon was discharged and told she could come back to work, but Bora told her that there was a catch. Siyeon was waiting nervously outside of Bora’s office. Whatever news Bora had, Siyeon was about to find out, and she worried that it was bad.

Bora opened her door and beckoned Siyeon inside. She sat carefully in the small chair in front of Bora’s desk as the smaller girl flopped into her chair with a sigh.

“I'm sorry, Siyeon… I tried to argue with them, but they want you to be on light duty for the next month or two just to make sure that you don’t have any memory issues that could put patients in danger…” Bora said as Siyeon frowned.

She had worried about this. But what would she have to do? She didn’t want to just stand around and have everyone else do her work for her.

“so, what will I do?” Siyeon asked as Bora frowned. She worried Siyeon wouldn’t like this idea at all.

“you will train with Gahyeon and be a second unit secretary until they clear you to go back to your position. Gahyeon has already been informed and seems to be excited, but what about you? Siyeon, are you alright with this?” Bora asked worriedly. She was one of Siyeon’s closest friends at work and hoped that this wouldn’t make Siyeon think of her differently. She really tried to fight for Siyeon.

“it's alright. I knew something like this was a possibility. At least it's with everyone still on nightshift, and I will be working with Gahyeon.” Siyeon said as she smiled. It also gave her an opportunity to watch for this shadow thing better.

The position at that desk gave her a view of almost all of the rooms but for a few. And they had cameras inside the rooms so that the secretary could watch for any issues. It would be perfect for her.

“oh, and I have some news… Minji will have her surgery in a little over two weeks, and she will be recovering on this unit. Siyeon, I'm worried that whatever did that to you can hurt her too. What do we do?” Bora asked as Siyeon paled.

That settled it. She HAD to do something about this creature. Maybe she should talk to Yoohyeon. She seemed to be looking into the strange things that were happening on this floor. When she went back to work, she planned on asking her what she has learned so far.

After Siyeon got out of Bora’s office, she sighed. It could have gone better, but it could have gone worse too. Siyeon decided to think positively as she walked over to the elevator to go back to Minji’s room and check on her.

Siyeon went to press the button to call the elevator, but it opened as she approached. It confused her a bit, but she dismissed it as she walked inside.

‘ah, that’s why. Someone was in here…’ Siyeon thought to herself as she smiled politely at the man who looked at her with a questioning expression. He was waiting for her to tell him what floor to press.

“ah! Sorry. Six, please.” Siyeon said with a smile as he smiled back excitedly and pressed the button for her. It was after that when Siyeon noticed that something was strange about the man. He was wearing a uniform of some sort and stood calmly by the buttons as if it was his job.

She thought it was slightly weird but dismissed it as the elevator door opened on her floor. She smiled at the man and thanked him as she walked out of the elevator and over to Minji’s room.

Siyeon hesitated before she knocked shyly on the door, causing Minji to smile. She recognized that shy knock anywhere and told Siyeon to come in.

Sadly, Siyeon’s shyness and self-doubt were still there as she shyly asked if Minji needed anything. But adjusting her sheets and pillow was like second nature to her because she was a nurse after all, and Minji loved watching Siyeon focusing on her task as she adjusted everything perfectly for her.

Minji wouldn’t ever admit it, but when she would hear Siyeon knock, she would quickly mess up her bed a bit so that she could see Siyeon in work mode. Minji found it very attractive.

Siyeon just finished tucking Minji in comfortably as she looked into her crushes face. Minji was smiling happily, and Siyeon couldn’t help but blush as she looked away. She loved that smile. It did things to her heart.

Siyeon asked if Minji was hungry, but the girl had just eaten food that Yoohyeon and Handong brought her. Siyeon smiled happily. She worried that Minji wouldn’t be eating well, but it was good to know her friends were taking care of her. Though Siyeon had a suspicion that the two girls liked Minji causing Siyeon to worry.

Minji asked Siyeon how her talk with Bora went and tried to comfort Siyeon as she rested her hand on Siyeon’s arm, but it only flustered the nurse as her face turned a cute shade of red.

It wasn’t what Minji was going for, but she didn’t regret it at all and made a mental note to do that again to see if it had the same effect a second time.

Siyeon left Minji’s room a while later and ran into Dami as they headed back to their floor. Siyeon was going to say goodbye to everyone while Dami was going in to start her shift. She had just stopped by the sixth floor to talk to some friends before her shift started.

The two walked over to the same elevator Siyeon took before, and just like last time, the door opened as they approached.

Dami hesitated. They had talked to maintenance, and they told the girls that the elevator doors were not automatic, so why did they always open for them? But it didn’t bother Siyeon as she stepped inside and nodded to the man at the buttons as Dami looked at her with a confused expression.

‘did Siyeon just nod to someone who isn’t there?’ Dami wondered to herself as she walked into the elevator and stood beside her. She was so worried for Siyeon that she forgot to press the button, but when she went to do it, she froze as she heard Siyeon speak.

“four, please!” Siyeon said happily as Dami looked at Siyeon with a worried look, but soon she heard the ding of a button being pressed, and her eyes went wide as she looked at Siyeon in surprise.

“what?” Siyeon asked as she looked at her friend. Dami just shook her head, mumbling a ‘nothing,’ and proceeded to stare at the buttons with great intensity.

Once they arrived on their floor. The elevator doors opened, and this time the man spoke to Siyeon.

‘have a great day!’ the man said with a smile as Siyeon nodded and smiled back at him.

“you too!” Siyeon said as she stepped out of the elevator as Dami looked from Siyeon to the empty space by the buttons several times before she noticed the doors starting to close and bolted out of the elevator with a soft ‘thank you.’ It’s better to be nice after all, right?

Siyeon was walking towards the front desk when she realized that Dami wasn’t walking beside her. As Siyeon glanced behind her, she noticed Dami jogging down the hallway to catch up.

“did you talk to the elevator guy? And when did we hire elevator operators? I know we used to have them years ago. This hospital is old after all, but it just seems weird.” Siyeon said as Dami's eyes opened widely at the realization of what was going on with the elevator.

There was an elevator ghost that was still working the job that he had when he was living. This meant that Siyeon could just see a ghost, and Dami didn’t know what to think about that.

“um… I will be right back. I need to find Yoohyeon.” Dami said as Siyeon nodded and watched Dami run down the hall.

“why is she running everywhere today? She hates to run if she doesn’t have to…” Siyeon asked herself as she shrugged and spotted Handong and went to speak with her.

“Yoohyeon!” Dami shouted as she slammed the door to the locker room open, scaring the shit out of the taller girl who was changing. Yoohyeon jumped and got her head stuck in the sleeve of her shirt as she shouted for Dami to help free her.

After Yoohyeon was freed from her scrub top, Dami grabbed Yoohyeon’s arm with a worried expression. Yoohyeon could tell something was wrong and froze as Gahyeon walked in.

Gahyeon didn’t like what she was seeing. Yoohyeon had her shirt half on half off, showing amazing abs as Dami held her arm with such an intense expression.

Gahyeon would never admit she was jealous because she didn’t think of Dami like that, but she WAS jealous and did like Dami like that, though she was still in denial.

“what’s going on?” Gahyeon asked, hoping that the question would make Dami let go of Yoohyeon’s arm but was sad to see it didn’t work.

“We have an issue with Siyeon…” Dami said as both girls perked up at Siyeon’s name.

“what’s wrong with Siyeon?” Gahyeon asked as she walked over to Dami and reached for her arm automatically.

“she sees ghosts… she just saw one in the elevator. But I don’t think she realizes that is what he was yet…” Dami said as the two looked at her in confusion.

“well, how do you know it’s a he and everything if you didn’t see them?” Gahyeon asked as Dami explained the situation.

“wait… let me get this straight. Siyeon walked into the elevator and talked to someone you didn’t see and asked them to press a button, and whatever it was, it was able to press the button? You didn’t touch the buttons at all?” Yoohyeon asked as Dami told her she was correct.

“I didn’t touch them at all. I was too startled that Siyeon talked to someone that wasn’t there that I forgot to press the button.” Dami said as Yoohyeon smiled.

“well, obviously, there WAS someone there if they could press the button for you. Well, that explains the weird elevator now. We need to remember to be nice to that ghost. Remember when Bora trash-talked the elevator and missed catching the elevator for a week? Now we know why.” Yoohyeon said as the two smirked.

“don’t piss off the elevator ghost,” Dami said as the three chuckled and soon got serious again.

“but what do we do about this? What if Siyeon sees another one and speaks to it when someone is around? We don’t want her looking crazy…” Gahyeon said as the three thought to themselves.

“oh! We can just act like she is on a Bluetooth headset or act like she is talking to us if we notice it. We now know it's not that she is crazy. She is actually seeing things that exist even though we can't see them too. THIS IS SO COOL!” Yoohyeon shouted as the two shook their heads at her and quickly got ready for their shifts and ran outside.

Siyeon said goodbye to them as they started their shift and went home. She was supposed to start work again tomorrow and wanted to make sure that she got some rest before she had to come back in.

The next day, Siyeon came in two hours early to check on Minji and make sure that she had what she needed to take notes while Gahyeon taught her everything she needed to know.

After straightening an extremely messy bed for Minji, she shyly wished her a good night and rushed to her floor while blushing.

Siyeon used the same elevator and thanked the elevator ghost as he got her to her floor safely, and soon, she was ready to start her shift.

So far, her shift has been very uneventful. It turned out Gahyeon was a great teacher, and they were sitting at the desk when Siyeon looked over at one of the monitors for the rooms around the corner and froze.

“Gahyeon, do you see that?” Siyeon asked as Gahyeon looked over at the monitor.

“do I see what?” she asked as Siyeon pointed at what just looked like a shadow, but it was hovering over the patient.

This patient was healthy when they arrived, but oddly enough, they started deteriorating once they arrived on their floor.

Gahyeon thought maybe Siyeon was seeing another ghost when she looked over and froze. She could see it too. There was a shadow lingering over the bed. As the girls watched, they noticed the patient's heart rate slowly getting lower.

“I'm going to go see if I'm able to see anything. Be right back!” Gahyeon said as she grabbed a phone and ran down to the room and quickly called the desk as she talked to Siyeon.

“do you see it?” Siyeon asked as Gahyeon stared at the room. Everything looked normal, but she knew that wasn’t really the case from Siyeon’s monitor.

“no. is it still there?” Gahyeon asked on the phone as Siyeon looked and could see the shadow clearly.

“yes, it's still there. It's right over the patient…” Siyeon said as Gahyeon walked over. She was careful not to wake the patient as she waved her arms over them.

Gahyeon felt a cold chill on her arms as her arms went through the invisible shadow. She couldn’t see it, but she felt it was there as the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and goosebumps ran down her arms.

“I see nothing, but I feel it. It's cold. very cold…” Gahyeon said as Siyeon called her back. There was nothing they could do but get the patient moved off of their floor.

Luckily though, they had actually received a new room before Siyeon and Gahyeon had to do anything. The two sighed in relief as Dami transported them safely up to their new floor, where they improved drastically.

Siyeon was talking with Gahyeon and Yoohyeon about what happened when Dami came back to the floor.

“maybe we need a priest?” Yoohyeon said as Dami looked up at them.

“you need a priest? I'm technically one. I got my license for Irene and Seulgi’s wedding. They even gave me a bible as a thank you gift. Why? Is someone getting married?” Dami asked as the three looked at her with an evil grin.

“Dami? Do you still have that priest outfit you wore for Halloween last year?” Gahyeon asked as she remembered what she called ‘sexy priest Dami.’ But she still doesn’t think of her like that though.

The girl nodded as the three swooped in, and soon she was in the priest costume as Gahyeon shoved the bible into her arms.

“I'm not that kind of priest!” Dami shouted as the three brought her to the haunted room. Her panic started to increase as she struggled.

“This isn’t even a real bib-“ she was cut off when the three quickly yanked the door open and shoved her inside before closing the door shut behind her.

“I'm not that kind of priest! Let me out of here!” Dami shouted as she tried to open the door, but Yoohyeon was stronger than she looks.

“not until that thing is gone!” Yoohyeon said as she struggled to keep the door closed.

“i- shit…” Dami said as she went to say something only to hear a low growl from somewhere behind her. The girl slowly turned around to hear the growling coming from the back-right corner by two large empty metal bowls that emitted a foul odor.

It was silent for a while, and soon, Dami was banging on the door.

“let me out. Let me out. LET ME OUT!” Dami chanted as she banged on the door.

“is that thing gone?” Yoohyeon asked as she waited for a response.

“yes! Now let me out!” Dami said as Yoohyeon opened the door, and the girl bolted out of the room.

“so, it's gone?” Gahyeon asked as Dami ran behind Gahyeon.

“NOPE! I lied!” Dami said as she hovered behind the shorter girl while shaking.

“where is your bible?” Gahyeon asked as Dami pointed at the open door with a worried expression.

“it took it…” Dami said as Yoohyeon looked at her in shock.

“no way…” Yoohyeon said as Dami nodded.

“way. Big fucking way!” Dami said as Yoohyeon looked into the room to see for herself.

“Woah… cool!” Yoohyeon shouted as she watched the book hovering in midair before it was launched at her face and struck her forehead with such force she was knocked backward.

“ouch! Fuck!” Yoohyeon said as she groaned on the ground as the three that remained standing shouted in surprise as they heard the creature laughing before the door slammed loudly, leaving the four there in an eerie silence.

It was several minutes later, and Yoohyeon was surrounded by everyone as they looked at the very pink band-aid on her forehead.

“you know if Minji catches you raiding her band-aid supply again, she will kill you, right?” Handong teased as Yoohyeon pouted. Her forehead hurt, but it was a lot less painful than she thought for such a large book, and when she said it aloud, Dami sighed in frustration.

“that’s what I was TRYING to tell you! This isn’t a real bible! It was a gag gift given to me by Seulgi and Irene!” Dami said as she opened it, showing a hidden compartment holding a sealed and very expensive alcohol bottle. How it survived the throw, everyone had no idea.

“We are drinking that once our shift is over…” Bora said as everyone agreed. This was not the uneventful first day back that Siyeon was hoping for. But one thing was certain. She needed to do something before Minji arrived at their floor, and she had only two weeks to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

-The Video-

Siyeon and the others did just like Bora suggested once work was over and headed to a bar to drink. Seeing as they worked the night shift, most bars would be closed when they would get out, but they had a place that was always open for the hospital workers. It was an old coworker’s bar, after all.

When Bora walked in, she shouted, causing the bartender to jump and shake his head. He had received a text from the loud manager, letting him know that they were coming and planned to get wasted.

“what will it be for the loudmouth?” the bartender asked as Bora snatched the bottle from Dami and held it high.

“whatever will match well with this!” Bora said as he laughed and started pulling out glasses as the girls flopped into their chairs.

“I have never been here before,” Yoohyeon said as she looked around while Handong nodded in agreement. They had seen the place while heading home but had never been inside. If they knew that there was a bar open to night shift workers, they would have stopped by now and then.

“it’s a nice place and the one who owns it used to work on the oncology floor. He decided to quit and open this bar because he was tired of watching his patients die.” Bora said as the bartender approached and set a large bottle of alcohol down.

“wouldn’t you when so many die in front of you?” he said as everyone nodded. Oncology had such a huge death rate so everyone could understand his situation.

“drink is on me. It looks like Dami needs it. She's pale as a ghost.” He said as Dami’s eyes widened as she looked at him in surprise. The word ‘ghost’ caught her attention right away.

“We had an… interesting night…” Siyeon said as Dami scoffed.

“interesting my ass. Terrifying is more like it.” Dami said as he looked at them in confusion.

“I don’t think I wanna know…” the bartender said as he walked away.

“time to drink…” Dami said as she cracked open the bottle and quickly poured everyone a drink. She didn’t even hesitate for the others to grab their drinks before she downed hers and quickly poured herself another drink.

“well, that’s the way to start the night!” Bora shouted as she quickly downed her drink next. Siyeon was next as everyone started to relax and drink happily.

It was about an hour later when Yoohyeon pulled out her phone. Siyeon and Dami were completely drunk and talking about the loves of their lives, and she just couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Who didn’t want a good blackmail video?

“I love her so much. Ya know? She's just so kind and pretty. Plus, her smile… it just makes my heart ache from the cuteness!” Siyeon shouted with a drunken slur as Dami clung to her, nodding with her eyes closed.

“I know. I understand the feeling. It sucks liking someone you know will never like you back…” Dami said with a sigh as Siyeon started to tear up.

“Minji will never like me back? But I love her…” Siyeon said as she started to sniffle and hugged Dami, who nodded again.

“I must be meant to be alone… no one likes me…” Dami said as Yoohyeon snorted. Half the hospital staff had a crush on the transporter.

“I just want Minji to like me… Ya know? She's just so beautiful and that smile… did I say that already? Anyway, she makes my heart do backflips with just a smile. Why am I so shy!” Siyeon shouted as Handong rolled her eyes.

“you know Siyeon will kill you if she finds out about that video. Remember that crazed patient?” Handong said as Yoohyeon giggled and continued to record.

“my death would be worth it. This video is pure gold!” Yoohyeon said as she watched the two.

“I just want to tell her I love her… wait. That would probably be too much… I like her? No… I possibly maybe have a tiny chance I like her? No, then she would think I don’t like her at all…” Siyeon mumbled to herself as Dami nodded weakly. She was now almost completely unconscious as she clung to Siyeon.

“Dami, what do I do? It's not like I can go up to her and say, ‘I think I like you. Wanna date?’ that wouldn’t work. Right? Right?” Siyeon asked as she looked over at her friend and noticed the girl passed out and drooling on her shoulder.

“damn… who will I ask for advice now?!” Siyeon whined as she rested her head on the table and continued to mumble.

“you would think she would ask Minji’s best friends, but NO…” Handong said as Yoohyeon giggled and hit send on her phone.

“Yoohyeon… what did you just do?” Handong asked as Yoohyeon gave a very mischievous look.

“sent it to Minji…” Yoohyeon said as Handong nodded.

“ah. Ok. Wait… WHAT?!? Baby Siyeon is going to KILL you when she finds out!” Handong said as Yoohyeon shrugged.

“if she does oh well. It will be worth it. Now Minji knows her feelings!” Yoohyeon shouted startling Gahyeon, who had passed out half an hour ago.

“huh? What happened? what did I miss?” Gahyeon asked as Yoohyeon whispered and petted her head.

“shhh… you didn’t miss anything. Go back to sleep…” Yoohyeon said as Gahyeon nodded and passed back out.

“you won't send Gahyeon the video too?” Handong asked as Yoohyeon’s eyes went wide.

“Are you crazy! Dami would kill me!” Yoohyeon said as Handong shook her head at her girlfriend.

“you are more afraid of Dami than Siyeon?” Handong asked as her girlfriend nodded.

“yes! We both know Siyeon is a shy softie. Dami, on the other hand, looks like one of those quiet people you hear about that snaps and takes out their coworkers!” Yoohyeon said as Handong shook her head.

“Dami was clinging to Siyeon whining about unrequited love. I think it's clear that they are both huge softies…” Handong said as Yoohyeon shrugged and looked up as Bora walked back to the table.

“you know, for such a tiny person, you can really drink a lot!” Yoohyeon said as Bora tossed a drink coaster at her.

“watch it! You tree! I'm also your boss, remember?” Bora asked as Yoohyeon giggled.

“oh god, Yoohyeon has hit the giggling stage…” Handong groaned as Bora smirked.

Bora proceeded to make Yoohyeon laugh for the next ten minutes straight until the taller girl almost wet herself.

“if you make her pee herself, you are changing her diaper…” Handong joked as Bora laughed loudly.

“no thank you! but I think we should really get these drunks home…” Bora said as she looked at Siyeon and Dami, who still clung to each other as they slept restlessly.

“agreed. I already called a cab for the two over there, but what about Gahyeon? She's so out of it I couldn’t get her address.” Handong said as Bora smirked. She could tell that the woman had an idea and was starting to get interested with the way Bora smirked.

“let's bring her to Dami’s place. We can just toss them on her bed… I'm sure that it will be an interesting morning, and maybe one will confess to the other…” Bora said as she grinned evilly.

“why do I feel like actually doing this? how drunk am I?” Handong asked herself as Bora grinned and jumped excitedly.

“cancel the cab. Mr. bartender will take us home!” Bora shouted as he dropped a glass on the counter.

“I will what?!?” he said as Bora hooked her arm through Handong’s and shouted.

“to the van!” Bora shouted as she swiped the keys off of the counter and quickly had to turn back around. They forgot the four drunks. The main reason for holding his keys hostage.

-Minji-

Minji was sitting in bed when she tried to roll over and winced. Her leg still hurt her. She flopped back into the pillows with a sigh as she wished Siyeon was there to keep her company or fluff her pillows.

All Minji could do is watch tv, and she had watched so many recently that they were all bleeding together in her memory.

So, when she sighed in frustration and heard her phone din, her eyes lit up. Minji didn’t know who would message her at this time. Most of her friends are nightshift workers, but she hoped it was something good and not spam.

“Oh. It’s a video from Yoohyeon…” Minji said aloud as she looked at the video. Its thumbnail was a blurry mess that Minji couldn’t make out, so she quickly clicked it to see a drunken Siyeon raving about how much she loved Minji.

Minji thought her heart was going to explode because of how fast her heart was racing. Hearing the words love and Minji come out of Siyeon’s mouth made the injured girl's face turn the brightest shade of red it has ever turned as she squealed in excitement and pulled the covers over her head to continue watching the video.

Minji thought that the way Siyeon slurred her words when drunk was adorable. And every time Siyeon would say her name, it was with so much emotion that it made Minji’s chest squeeze in excitement as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

The idea that Siyeon liked her too made her feel like she was floating. She had always suspected but wasn’t sure if the constant blushing was just because she was shy or if the girl actually liked her.

When she heard Siyeon ramble about how to confess, she squealed as she imagined how shy Siyeon would be if she did it and couldn’t help but swoon as she imagined Siyeon’s intense stare or her shy expression as she had a difficult time looking Minji in the eyes.

Whichever one Siyeon would be Minji couldn't help but love either possibility. All that mattered was that Siyeon liked her. And even her broken leg wouldn’t lower her mood.

But Minji knew not to get too excited. Judging from how drunk Siyeon and Dami seemed in the video, the chances of her remembering what happened was very low, and Minji doubted that Yoohyeon would admit to sending the video to Minji. Yoohyeon was a dork but didn’t have a death wish.

The injured girl sighed. She didn’t know how to approach Siyeon without chasing her away. Siyeon herself had said that she was too shy to confess, so Minji would probably have to take matters into her own hands. But how?

The girl was sitting there thinking about what to do when Handong messaged her. She was at someone's apartment and took a photo of herself and Bora as they posed in front of a bed where they placed Dami and Gahyeon.

“oh god…” Minji said as she shook her head. Bora was already corrupting her roommate, but she couldn’t help but giggle. She wished she could see the two girl's reactions when they woke up.

-Dami and Gahyeon-

Dami groaned as she slowly woke up. Her head was pounding horribly, and the world felt like it was spinning around her. With a groan, Dami reached for her phone only to grab onto something soft.

Instantly she released whatever she grabbed and looked over to see Gahyeon sleeping beside her. Dami had grabbed the girl's shoulder luckily. If she had grabbed anything else, she swore she would probably die of embarrassment.

Dami tried to think of how she woke up like this when she quickly thought to check if she was wearing clothes.

Dami swore as she noticed that she was in her underwear and hesitantly lifted the sheets and quickly dropped it as she noticed Gahyeon was the same.

“fuck! What did I do? What did WE do?” Dami said to herself when she heard the younger girl groan.

Dami panicked as she flopped back in bed and acted like she was asleep as Gahyeon looked around and spotted the ‘sleeping’ girl beside her.

At first, the younger girl was surprised but soon found herself smiling as she looked at Dami sleeping beside her. She couldn’t help but reach out to touch Dami’s face.

Dami felt herself panic as she felt the bed move when suddenly she felt the gentle touch of Gahyeon’s fingers ghosting across her cheek. Dami’s eyes shot open as the two stared at each other in shock.

Gahyeon blushed furiously but didn’t remove her hand. She was just staring into Dami’s eyes when she noticed the older girl's eyes flick to her lips for only a second, but Gahyeon didn’t miss it.

Slowly Gahyeon leaned down when Dami panicked and suddenly bolted up, throwing Gahyeon off the foot of the bed as she fled into the bathroom.

Gahyeon went over the foot of the bed as she flailed her arms in a panic only to hit the ground with an ‘oof!’ she didn’t know what to do or what she expected, but it definitely wasn’t that.

The younger girl groaned as she rolled off of her back and struggled to her feet. The alcohol was still affecting her a bit.

“fuck… I think I messed everything up…” Gahyeon said as she groaned and slowly walked over to the door. She extended her arm to knock on the bathroom door but hesitated. She didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to ruin their friendship just because she had some stupid crush on Dami.

With a sigh, Gahyeon knocked on the door softly and waited, but she heard nothing.

“Dami? Please can you open the door? I want to talk…” Gahyeon said, sounding heartbroken.

Dami was leaning against the door and felt her heart ache at Gahyeon’s tone. She almost opened the door when she worried that Gahyeon was going to hate her.

“Please?” Gahyeon pleaded, but the door remained closed as a soft ‘sorry’ was heard from the other side.

“I'm sorry that I tried to kiss you… I just thought that you might have felt the same way too. I won't do it again… I'm sorry.” Gahyeon said as Dami sat on the other side of the door, trying to process what Gahyeon said.

_‘felt the same was… TOO?’_ Dami thought to herself as Gahyeon gave a shaky sigh before continuing.

“I won't let this silly crush get in between our friendship. I… I'm sorry…” Gahyeon said as she choked on her last words.

Dami looked at the door behind her in shock. Gahyeon’s voice sounded so crushed that Dami stood without thinking.

“I… I will leave now,” Gahyeon said as she turned to leave only to hear the bathroom door open. But before she went to turn around, she felt a body crash into hers as Dami’s arms wrapped around Gahyeon tightly.

“I'm sorry… I panicked… I thought that it couldn’t be real. There is no way that you would like me too. Everyone likes you, and you are so popular at work. What could I offer you?” Dami said as Gahyeon went to turn around, but Dami held her tighter. She didn’t want Gahyeon to see her like this.

“Please let me look at you…” Gahyeon pleaded as she felt Dami’s arms loosen slightly. Gahyeon slowly turned around in Dami’s arms to see Dami looking away. She couldn’t look into Gahyeon’s eyes.

“look at me…” Gahyeon said softly as she gently put her fingers under Dami’s chin and moved it until their eyes met.

“you are always so popular at work. I can't help but feel jealous when everyone flirts with you or clings onto you…” Gahyeon said as Dami looked into Gahyeon’s eyes with a shocked expression.

“you were jealous?” Dami asked softly as Gahyeon nodded softly.

“of course… because I like you…” Gahyeon said softly as Dami looked at her in shock.

“you what?” Dami asked as Gahyeon blushed and buried her face in the older girl's shoulder.

“don’t make me say it again… please?” Gahyeon pleaded as Dami chuckled and stroked Gahyeon’s hair.

“ok. I won't. But I like you too. I guess we have been friends with Siyeon too long. We are becoming like her. We were too oblivious that we liked each other.” Dami said as Gahyeon laughed softly into her shoulder.

“so, what are we now?” Gahyeon asked as she slowly met Dami’s eyes. She was not sure what to say, so Dami answered with action.

Dami leaned down and tilted Gahyeon’s head up as she gently kissed her lips. Gahyeon froze, not expecting the action, and when Dami pulled away, she instantly flushed a vivid red.

“Does that answer your question?” Dami asked with a smirk. She was feeling a bit more like herself.

Gahyeon only nodded as she hugged Dami tightly and sighed happily.

“let's not tell the others this yet. They will never leave us alone, and I want to be able to enjoy being with you a bit before the teasing starts.” Gahyeon said as Dami nodded in agreement.

“ok. I can't imagine what Bora or Handong would say. So, I agree to wait a bit before telling them.” Dami said as they stood there, gently holding each other.

-Siyeon-

Siyeon groaned as she sat up and looked around. She wasn’t in her apartment but recognized the walls. It was Bora’s spare room.

“I guess I was drunker than I thought…” Siyeon said as she sighed and struggled to get out of bed with a pounding headache. She didn’t want to see Bora because she knew how the night ended.

Siyeon would always refuse to go into her own apartment and cling to the leg of whoever brought her back. She also knew that Bora was going to tease her for several days for it.

But when Siyeon walked into the living room, she witnessed Bora happily cooking breakfast as she greeted Siyeon with a smile instead of teasing words.

“morning?” Siyeon said suspiciously as she sat down at the bar and looked at her friend and boss with a suspicious look.

“what did you do? You look too amused for comfort.” Siyeon said as Bora laughed loudly, causing Siyeon to grip her head with a groan. Her head was pounding from Bora’s loud voice.

“Whatever do you mean?” Bora asked with an evil smile.

“uh oh… Bora, what did you do? You look too proud of yourself. You did something…” Siyeon said as Bora grinned widely and pulled out her phone and showed Siyeon the selfie she took with Handong.

“so, you took a photo with Handong?” Siyeon asked questioningly as Bora shook her head.

“look in the background…” Bora said as she rolled her eyes while Siyeon squinted and leaned closer before her eyes went wide and looked at Bora with a shocked expression.

“you didn’t…” Siyeon asked, sounding serious, but her huge grin showed that she approved of it.

“no guarantee that anything will come of it, but here's to hoping!” Bora said as she held up a glass while Siyeon grabbed the cup of coffee meant for her and clinked glasses with Bora.

“yes! Hopefully, SOMEONE will be dating! We are a group of all single people! It's sad!” Siyeon said as Bora laughed and nodded.

“Well, actually, we don’t know if Handong or Yoohyeon are dating anyone,” Bora said as Siyeon shook her head.

“They are always together. I have never seen them with anyone else but Minji.” Siyeon said as Bora nodded and sipped her drink.

“true. Let's just hope that Dami gets the nerve to do something. I'm already suffering enough watching you and Minji pining after each other!” Bora teased as Siyeon stuck her tongue out at her boss and continued to drink her coffee with a happy sigh.

“don’t try to ruin my happy coffee moment,” Siyeon said as she suddenly noticed something move behind Bora.

“did someone else spend the night?” Siyeon asked as Bora shook her head.

“Nope, only you. why?” Bora asked as she looked at Siyeon with a curious expression.

“oh, nothing. I'm going to go to the bathroom…” Siyeon said as she walked away from Bora and followed the direction that whatever she saw went. It led to Bora’s bedroom.

Siyeon reached for the doorknob but hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

There on the bed was a small boy. Siyeon stared at the boy in confusion. He looked familiar, and soon she realized why.

Two or three years ago, Siyeon remembered Bora calling her in a panic. At the time, they lived in the same apartment building, and Siyeon ran over to see Bora leaning over a small boy as she performed CPR.

Siyeon recognized him as the boy who always called Bora pretty and would give her flowers. It was known that he had a heart condition, and when Bora opened the door, she found him collapsed in the hallway. She didn’t know how long he was there without breathing and quickly called for an ambulance as she began CPR.

But Bora knew that she would tire before the ambulance got there and quickly called Siyeon for help. The two performed CPR on the boy until the paramedics arrived, but it was too late. He had gone too long without oxygen. There was nothing that the paramedics could do.

Bora blamed herself for weeks. It wasn’t her fault in any way, but she always wondered if she opened her door earlier if she could have saved him.

That same boy was sitting on Bora’s bed and smiled happily as he waved to Siyeon. He obviously recognized her.

Siyeon leaned against the wall and slid down as she stared at the boy, not knowing what to do.

“Siyeon? is something wrong?” Bora asked as she ran over to Siyeon, who had just slid down her bedroom wall in shock.

Siyeon struggled internally on if she should tell Bora what she was seeing. Should she tell her? Bora was terrified of ghosts, but wouldn’t she be relieved that the ghost didn’t blame her? Siyeon finally decided what to do when she tilted her head up to look at Bora and pointed in the direction of the bed.

“no, I'm not going to sleep with you.” Bora said flatly as Siyeon smacked her shoulder.

“Bora… there is a ghost on your bed…” Siyeon said as Bora rolled her eyes.

“ok, it was a bad joke, but that’s no reason to try to scare me…” Bora said, but when Siyeon’s expression didn’t change, Bora suddenly got a cold chill as she shivered and paled. Bora was terrified of ghosts.


	5. Chapter 5

-The Boy-

Siyeon looked from the boy to Bora several times as she watched panic rise within the shorter girl. Everyone knew that Bora was terrified of ghosts, and this wasn’t the best news for Bora to hear. But Siyeon figured that she needed to know that there was a ghost staying in her apartment.

There wasn’t any way to sugarcoat this. There was a small ghost boy bouncing around Bora’s bed excitedly. Bora was known for one-night stands, and Siyeon was very grateful that Bora would never bring them back to her apartment.

“Siyeon… please tell me you are joking…” Bora said with a terrified whine. Her eyes were wide with panic as she clutched Siyeon’s wrist slightly stronger than intended.

Siyeon winced, causing Bora to release her wrist quickly as she looked pleadingly at Siyeon, but the girl just shook her head and looked at the boy. It didn’t change the fact that he was still there.

“I wish I could say that… why is he here?” Siyeon asked as Bora took a couple of steps backward out of the room.

“How the hell would I know!?!” Bora shouted as Siyeon smacked her shoulder.

“language! There is a child here!” Siyeon scolded as Bora rolled her eyes. She was getting scolded for swearing in her own apartment, and that irked her a bit.

“it's my own damn apartment I can do what I want!” Bora shouted and received another smack from Siyeon as her eyes went wide at the powerful strike.

“ouch!” Bora screamed as she held her shoulder. How could someone that had spent months in the hospital hit so HARD!

Bora held her arm as she pouted, but Siyeon just shook her head at her friend. This wasn’t the time to pout. There was a ghost jumping around on her bed right now.

“why is it here, damn it?!” Bora asked as Siyeon rolled her eyes.

“How the hell would I know?” Siyeon asked before Bora smirked and smacked Siyeon’s arm in retaliation.

“language!” Bora said smugly as Siyeon growled in frustration and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yoohyeon. As the only one that has been looking up anything related to the supernatural, she was Siyeon’s best bet.

-Yoohyeon-

Handong was sleeping soundly until Yoohyeon’s phone went off with the annoying ringtone that her girlfriend loved. Handong groaned as she rolled on top of her girlfriend to grab the phone off of the nightstand and quickly shook Yoohyeon who didn’t stir even when she felt like she was being smothered.

“wha?” Yoohyeon asked as she lifted her head slightly. She was so hungover that she was only able to open one eye properly as her head pounded.

“phone…” Handong said as she tossed it onto Yoohyeon’s chest. The still somewhat drunk girl fumbled with the phone for a bit before successfully answering the call and putting it to her ear.

“Hello?” Yoohyeon asked hoarsely when she heard Siyeon begin to shout. Yoohyeon quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the offensive thing that just made her headache ten times worse.

“no yelling!” Yoohyeon shouted before putting the phone back to her ear. It worked because Bora stopped screaming, but the muffled sounds on the other side just made Yoohyeon think that Siyeon was just covering the smaller girl's mouth.

Siyeon squeaked a disgusted sound as she looked at her hand while Bora smirked. She had licked Siyeon’s palm. It successfully made the taller girl retract her hand.

“Eww!” Siyeon said as she wiped her hand on her pajamas and scowled at Bora, who only smirked smugly.

“sorry, Yoohyeon. We have a problem and need your knowledge of ghosts or whatever this is…” Siyeon said as she looked over to the ghost, who was still sitting on her bed with a happy smile on his face.

“what do you need me for exactly?” Yoohyeon asked as Siyeon explained the situation. It was hard for Siyeon to believe that she was seeing a ghost, but Yoohyeon took it surprisingly well. Mainly because she and the others already knew of Siyeon’s new ability, but Siyeon didn’t know that yet.

“ok. Send me the address? I will bring Handong. Can you call Dami and Gahyeon? It may take a bit for Gahyeon to get there because she lives the farthest while Dami is the closest, I believe…” Yoohyeon said after peeking at the address as she stumbled while trying to hop on one leg while struggling with her pants.

“oh, believe me, Gahyeon getting here won't be a problem…” Bora said smugly as Siyeon rolled her eyes.

“you know Dami is going to kill you, right?” Siyeon said as Bora shrugged.

“All I did is drop Gahyeon at Dami’s apartment. Handong and I know nothing about how Gahyeon got into her bed and undressed…” Bora said as Siyeon rolled her eyes while Yoohyeon paused and raised a suspicious brow at her girlfriend, who looked like the most innocent person in the world as she smiled sweetly at Yoohyeon.

The younger girl pointed silently at Handong, who just smiled. Yoohyeon wasn’t mad at her. She just wanted the details in the car later.

“ok, give me all of the details, and I will look it up while we drive,” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon explained. She completely missed the ‘we’ because she was too focused on the situation as she went over everything.

“alright. I will bring help too!” Yoohyeon said as she hung up. Handong groaned, knowing exactly who she had planned.

In the car, Handong went over Bora’s plan and how in unfolded as Yoohyeon cackled in the passenger seat only to regret it seconds later. Her hangover was not gone yet, and it reminded her of it as her head pounded severely.

On the way to Bora’s apartment, Handong swung by the ‘guest’ that Yoohyeon had planned, and soon they headed over to the apartment.

-Gahyeon and Dami-

Right after Siyeon hung up with Yoohyeon, she immediately called Dami. It didn’t take long for the girl to answer, and she sounded completely calm, which was the complete opposite that both girls expected.

“Hello?” Dami asked as she calmly answered the phone. She was expecting a call and wasn’t sure who was behind their positions this morning. Siyeon clearly wasn’t the one, though, because she remembered flashes of Siyeon ranting about Minji in an even worse drunken state than Dami, so it left Yoohyeon, Bora, or Handong.

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but we have a bit of a situation… there is a ghost in Bora’s apartment…” Siyeon said as Dami’s eyes went wide. The last Dami knew Siyeon didn’t know that the people that she was seeing were indeed ghosts.

“um… ok. What do you need me to do?” Dami asked as Siyeon told her Yoohyeon’s plan. Or what little of it that the taller girl was willing to spill. Siyeon had a bad feeling about this, but it was better to get this over with quickly than wait.

Siyeon didn’t know much about ghosts. What if he turned into a bad spirit because Bora wasn’t paying him enough attention or something? She didn’t want to leave Bora in a dangerous situation.

“ok. Gahyeon and I will be on our way.” Dami said as Siyeon looked at the phone and wondered exactly what happened when those two woke up.

“Gahyeon is there?” Siyeon asked, playing dumb as she waited for the quiet girl's answer.

“yes. I guess she wouldn’t give them her address. I woke up to find her passed out on my couch.” Dami said coolly. It was so frustrating to Siyeon. The girl was normally so calm even in tense situations, so Siyeon didn’t know if Dami was being serious or lying.

“ok, well, can you head over here? Bora is probably going to start shrieking again soon…” Siyeon said as she rubbed her temple as Dami agreed and hung up.

“It seems Siyeon now knows that she can see ghosts, and one just happens to be making itself comfortable in Bora’s bedroom,” Dami said as Gahyeon looked down at her. They were in the middle of an intense makeout session when Siyeon called, and Gahyeon had no idea how she could seem so calm while answering the call.

“but things were just getting fun…” Gahyeon said with a pout as she leaned down and kissed Dami softly. Their position was the result of Gahyeon forcefully shoving the taller girl onto the sofa.

Dami would usually complain because she was usually the one who would lead in a relationship, but right now, she couldn’t think of why that would ever bother her as she looked up into Gahyeon’s eyes. Dami had to admit that she liked seeing this unexpected side of Gahyeon.

With a sigh, Gahyeon let Dami up, and they quickly got dressed and went over to Bora’s apartment. They had agreed not to let the others know about their relationship yet. They wanted to go at their own pace without the others interfering, and with how nosey the girls were when the two arrived, they knew that they made the correct decision.

“um… who is this?” Dami asked as she looked at a blonde woman that was standing there with a smirk. Dami had never seen her before and had no idea why she was there but knew that she couldn’t be the ghost. Siyeon had said it was a little ghost boy, not a blonde girl dressed like a fortune teller.

“This is the great and powerful-“ Yoohyeon started to speak before the blond cut her off.

“you can just call me Taeyeon.” The woman said with a smile as Yoohyeon looked offended.

“hey! You said I couldn’t call you that and that I had to call you by your full title! The great and powerful Taeyeon!” Yoohyeon said as Handong rolled her eyes, and Taeyeon laughed.

“I just wanted to see if you would actually do it,” Taeyeon said as Yoohyeon pouted.

“told you…” Handong mumbled beside Yoohyeon as the taller girl elbowed her.

“so, I can just call you Taeyeon?” Yoohyeon asked as the girl shook her head.

“nope. You have already started calling me that. Wouldn’t it be rude to stop?” Taeyeon said with such a straight face that Yoohyeon couldn’t tell if she was joking or being serious, so she walked over to Handong to sulk.

“anyway… I heard someone saw a ghost?” Taeyeon asked as everyone pointed to Siyeon.

“Thanks, guys. That was the fastest you have ever ratted me out…” Siyeon said as Taeyeon smirked. She liked this girl.

“have you been seeing spirits long?” Taeyeon asked as Siyeon shook her head.

“It started after I woke up from an accident. Do you know why this is happening to me?” Siyeon asked as everyone looked at Taeyeon expectantly.

“well, I could tell you that you must have had a brush with death that brought you closer to the void, and due to that, you are starting to see ghosts…” Taeyeon said as everyone listened intently.

“But I won't because the reason is most likely that someone in your family can see them. The accident triggered the ability to surface, but you wouldn’t be able to see them without someone in your family being born with the ability.” Taeyeon said as Yoohyeon pouted. She liked the ‘closer to the void’ answer better.

“so, this is happening to me because someone in my family can see ghosts too? Why wouldn’t they tell me?” Siyeon asked as the woman shrugged.

“How would I know what your parents were thinking? But maybe they didn’t feel the need to scare a child that wasn’t showing any signs of the ability?” Taeyeon said as Siyeon nodded. It made sense. As a child, Siyeon frightened easily.

“ok. Enough talk. Let's look at this ghost!” Taeyeon said as Siyeon nodded and led the woman to Bora’s bedroom.

When Taeyeon walked into the room, she instantly spotted the boy looking happily at her. But he seemed to be waiting for something.

As Bora walked in, the child's eyes lit up as he watched her with a smile. Taeyeon looked over to the smaller girl who was hiding in the doorway and then to the child. There was definitely a past between the two, and she needed to know that first before they could figure out what he needed to be able to move on.

“ok… this child… does anyone know who he is?” Taeyeon asked as Siyeon and Bora nodded.

“well, tell me the story. I need to know the backstory so that we can try to figure out what he needs to be able to leave here.” Taeyeon said as Bora shoved Siyeon, signaling for her to explain.

“the boy used to live in the same apartment complex that Bora and I lived in…” Siyeon said as Taeyeon raised a brow at the two girls.

“I wondered why you two looked so close…” Taeyeon teased as Bora laughed.

“her shy ass would never be able to handle me!” Bora said with a laugh as Siyeon scowled at the smaller girl before continuing.

“ANYWAY… the boy was known to have a heart condition, and he also seemed to have a crush on Bora. It was sweet. He would wait for her to come out of her apartment and shyly give her things. One day Bora walked out of her apartment to find him collapsed on the ground. She called me over, and we did CPR until the paramedics arrived, but there was nothing we could do…” Siyeon said as she looked at Bora, who frowned at the memory.

The boy reacted to her change in mood as he frowned and slowly walked over to Bora and tried to take her hand. But Bora just felt her hand getting cold and automatically put her hand in her pajama pocket to warm up.

“hmm… did you see that?” Taeyeon asked as Siyeon nodded. Everyone else was completely clueless, however and were getting frustrated.

“what? What happened?” Yoohyeon asked excitedly as Siyeon turned to her friends and explained.

“When I explained what happened, it seemed to bring back those memories for Bora. He didn’t like her looking upset and tried to hold her hand.” Siyeon said as Bora jumped and stepped back.

“he tried to WHAT?!?” Bora asked as she hid behind Gahyeon, who was rolling her eyes at her boss.

“he may be here due to you, Bora. Do you blame yourself for his death?” Taeyeon asked as Bora’s expression darkened. She didn’t like remembering this because she DID feel like it was her fault.

“if I had just gone outside earlier, I could have possibly saved him…” Bora said, but Siyeon and Taeyeon watched the child shaking his head. He disagreed with Bora’s statement.

“Siyeon, can you hear them too?” Taeyeon asked as Siyeon looked at her with a startled expression.

“well, I have never heard them say something…” Siyeon said as Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

“Have you ever asked them something that required an answer?” Taeyeon asked as Siyeon thought back and shook her head.

“no… can they talk?” Siyeon asked as Taeyeon nodded.

“they can, but not everyone can hear them. To be able to hear them, you need to have more than one family member that can see ghosts. If you can hear him, then you are going to be more of a help than I can be. I can only see them.” Taeyeon said as Siyeon nodded and knelt down in front of the boy.

“do you remember me?” Siyeon asked as the boy nodded. Getting him to try to speak might be difficult Siyeon thought as she chose her next question.

“do you remember your name? can you tell it to me?” Siyeon asked as the boy nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

“well?” everyone asked as they waited for Siyeon to speak anxiously. Even Taeyeon was waiting excitedly for the nurse to speak.

“his name is Sungjae, and he says he doesn’t like the pretty noona to be sad because of him...” Siyeon said as Bora looked shocked at Siyeon.

“he said that?” Bora asked as Siyeon looked up at her and nodded before looking back to Sungjae.

“Why are you still here? Why can't you move on?” Siyeon asked as the boy smiled happily. He was finally getting to say what he needed to say for years.

“I wanted to say thank you for trying to save me. But it's not your fault. I died before pretty noona ever opened her door. It's not her fault.” Sungjae said as he looked up and smiled at her happily.

Siyeon repeated his message as Bora started to tear up. She was soft for children and specifically had a soft spot for Sungjae. When he died, she was heartbroken and blamed herself, and that was why Sungjae couldn’t move on. He needed to thank her and tell her it wasn’t her fault.

“Bora, he wants to hold your hand. Can you hold out your hand?” Siyeon asked as Bora’s eyes widened in panic. She was terrified of a ghost touching her, but this wasn’t just any ghost. With a sigh, Bora pulled her hand from her pocket and held out her trembling hand.

Sungjae gently took it as Bora gasped. It was cold at first, but soon her hand felt warm as he smiled, and soon, his image started to flicker as he seemed to fade away.

“That was interesting…” Taeyeon said as Siyeon looked up at her in confusion.

“What is?” Siyeon asked as the woman looked over to Bora.

“he didn’t just leave. When he held your hand, he used some of his remaining essence and gave it to you for protection. He should be gone now, and he wanted you to be protected from the things you fear.” Taeyeon said as Bora looked at her hand. It still felt warm. It felt like he was holding her hand happily.

Her eyes began to tear as she closed her hand carefully and turned around. She was starting to get emotional, and it wasn’t the image she wanted to show the girls. She was their boss, after all.

“well, my work is done here! Don’t forget to pay me!” Taeyeon said with a smile as Yoohyeon pulled out an insane amount of money and handed it to Taeyeon, who then walked out of the house without saying another word.

“she was weird…” Dami said as everyone nodded in agreement.

“but she helped, didn’t she?” Yoohyeon asked as she frowned at her empty wallet.

“yes, she did. I didn’t know that I could talk to him. Dami? Did you see that man on the elevator?” Siyeon asked as Dami’s eyes went wide at the sudden attention.

“um… no. We kind of figured out you could see ghosts after that but didn’t know if we should tell you or not. We didn’t want to scare you…” Dami said as Siyeon nodded. She didn’t like being left out, but she understood why. She had just recovered from her fall after all.

The hospital must have many ghosts… if I can talk to them, maybe I can help some move on…” Siyeon said as Dami groaned.

“Siyeon… it's nice that you were able to help that boy, but getting involved with so many ghosts could be dangerous… remember that thing in room 413?” Dami said, but she could see the gears working in Siyeon’s head and muttered a soft ‘oh no…’ as Siyeon looked up excitedly.

“if I can get stronger at this, maybe we can get rid of that thing! Right now, it's like a shadow or smoke. But maybe if I strengthen this, I can see it better and be able to get rid of it before Minji has to stay on our floor!” Siyeon said excitedly as Dami and the others groaned. They could feel that they would all be dragged into Siyeon’s plans.

“as long as you get rid of them and keep them from me, I'm all for it!” Bora said as Dami groaned again.

“I will help too!” Yoohyeon said as Handong shook her head.

“no, you will not! You had a bible chucked at your head yesterday! You still have a bruise! If that thing happened to be a real bible, it could have possibly broken your neck!” Handong said as Yoohyeon pouted cutely.

“no!” Handong said as Yoohyeon crossed her arms and looked at her girlfriend stubbornly. Handong knew she had just lost. Yoohyeon was planning to do it anyway.

“fine! But you are not going to help alone! I'm with you, or you don’t help at all! Got it?” Handong said protectively as Yoohyeon smiled sweetly and nodded. She liked Handong being so protective of her.

The others smiled at how protective Handong was of her best friend and didn’t pick up on their relationship at all. But just like the others, Yoohyeon and Handong had no idea that their friends didn’t know that they were dating. They weren't hiding it after all.

“Siyeon? that Taeyeon girl mentioned that you must have family members that can see ghosts, right?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon nodded.

“Is that why your parents never visited you when you were in the hospital and would have us video call them?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon laughed.

It was no secret that her parents hated the hospital or any hospital, actually. They both had a huge fear of them. Her mother had always said that they were places where too much death happened, and soon, everything clicked.

That was why they never went to Siyeon’s hospital and would instead go to small clinics. There would be fewer ghosts.

“damn… that’s why?” Siyeon asked herself as Gahyeon shrugged. That was why she asked Siyeon. She wondered that exact thing.

“guess I need to call my parents later…” Siyeon said with a frown before smiling again. She now had a plan. A plan that could possibly keep Minji safe, and she couldn’t help but feel excited.

“oh god, I don’t like that expression…” Dami said with a groan. She knew that Siyeon would drag her into whatever plan she was making and sighed in defeat.

“I'm doomed…” Dami said as Gahyeon rubbed her back supportively.


	6. Chapter 6

-A Possible Confession-

Siyeon stood there in Bora’s apartment as she tried to think of a plan. But the issue was that the ghosts looked just like normal people to her. How could Siyeon differentiate them from being real or not? The only thing that she could think of is bringing someone else with her. If one of them didn’t see anything, then she knew it was time to make contact.

Siyeon was feeling invincible from helping that boy, but Dami quickly reminded her that the ghost that was her main goal shoved her down the stairs and almost killed not only her but Minji as well.

After Siyeon was done raging at the memory, Bora made breakfast for everyone as they planned out the day. Their first goal was to scout out the hospital and try to find any ghosts they could. But that was after they visited Minji. Siyeon wouldn’t cave on the Minji first plan.

Once breakfast was over, Bora and the others got ready to go to the hospital. It was a quick drive from Bora’s place, and once they got there, Siyeon noticed something.

There was a little old woman. Her back was bent with age, and she looked lost and distraught. Siyeon couldn’t help but walk over to the little old woman as Dami, and the others looked at her with a strange expression.

“do you need any help? Are you lost?” Siyeon asked the little old lady. She looked startled as she looked up and made eye contact with Siyeon.

_‘you can see me?’_ the little woman asked weakly. Siyeon froze at the comment and looked over to Dami and the others. Bora had fled as soon as Siyeon started talking, and the others were staring with different expressions.

Yoohyeon looked extremely excited while both Gahyeon and Handong looked concerned. Dami, on the other hand, looked like her will to live had floated away. She just knew that she would be dragged into this somehow, and she was right.

“Dami? Do you see her?” Siyeon asked as Dami groaned but shook her head no. Siyeon looked back to the woman who gently held her hands pleadingly.

_‘can you please help me?’_ the old woman asked as Siyeon automatically nodded. There was just something about the little old lady that Siyeon just couldn’t say no to.

Siyeon guessed her plan to see Minji first just went out the window as she looked at the frail old woman who looked completely distraught.

After Siyeon agreed to help, the woman took her to the ICU. Siyeon was confused. She didn’t understand why they were there, and neither did the others until they walked over to a room. The walls were made of glass. It made the ICU nurses' jobs easier. They could see if their patients took a turn for the worst.

But the room that the old woman brought her to held a frail old man who looked like he was struggling for his life. Siyeon could see that it was a losing battle. Even with being intubated, his oxygen was low, but he struggled to hold on at all costs.

“who is this?” Siyeon asked as she watched tears streak down the ghost's cheeks.

_‘my husband. I died a week ago. I think he is holding on for me… but no one has the heart to tell him that I'm gone. He is suffering so much…’_ the woman said as her voice broke. Her hands were shaking as she looked at her husband struggling.

_‘my son decided to make him a DNR just today, but he can't make the decision to remove the life support. He feels like he would be killing his father. He just lost me so recently so I can understand…’_ the old woman said as Siyeon looked down at her.

“what can I do to help?” Siyeon asked as the old woman looked up with tears in her eyes. It was a difficult thing to ask Siyeon, but she was her only hope.

_‘Please tell him that I love him and that I am waiting for him on the other side. There is no need to struggle anymore…’_ the old woman said as Siyeon nodded.

It was heartbreaking, but Siyeon could see he was struggling like he was waiting for someone. Waiting for someone to speak to him or hold his hand, but she would never come. Well, not how he would imagine it.

Siyeon turned around to see Dami and Yoohyeon. Handong had left with Gahyeon to get some information about the patient and just now came back. Handong looked pissed while Gahyeon looked extremely sad.

“did you get me permission to enter the room?” Siyeon asked as Handong nodded. Whatever the nurse of the patient told her had pissed off the orange-haired doctor.

“she said you could go in but warned you that at any second, he could pass…” Handong said as Siyeon nodded.

Siyeon donned the gown and mask that were required in the ICU room and slowly walked over to the bed. His wife had already walked over to him and rested her hand upon his as she watched him worriedly.

Siyeon leaned down and whispered the words that the little old woman had told her. She didn’t know if he was listening when she started, but he had to be.

Once Siyeon was finished, he seemed to relax. His struggling seemed to stop as his face looked peaceful as the monitor started to beep an alarm. His vitals were crashing, but he looked relieved.

The nurse ran in, looking at Siyeon apologetically. Siyeon knew that she wanted her to leave the room and quickly stood up as she looked over to the old woman who smiled a sad but grateful smile at her and gave a weak smile back.

Once Siyeon was on the outside of the glass again, she explained it to everyone. Everyone looked into the room in silence. It was a lot to take in. They just watched the man take his last breaths. Siyeon and Handong were used to it. They saw this for a living, but Gahyeon and Dami couldn’t help but feel sad.

“he is gone…” Handong said as she looked over to the nurse. She had just officially called his time of death.

“he looks so peaceful now…” Gahyeon said as Dami put an arm around her comfortingly. They knew that the old woman was right. He had been waiting for his wife that would never come.

“oh!” Siyeon said as she looked into the room in surprise. The old woman was smiling as she looked up at an old man. He was looking at her happily as he held out his hand to her.

“what?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon explained what she saw.

“so, he found her?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon smiled and nodded.

“they are together again…” Siyeon said as the woman looked towards Siyeon with a grateful expression, and soon, the couple started walking away.

They looked like they were walking with a purpose, and Siyeon was curious where they would go as she followed them only to see them get onto the elevator that held the ghost that she had met last time.

The elevator doors closed before she arrived there, but it came back down for Siyeon and her friends shortly after. When the elevator doors opened again, only the elevator operator was inside, smiling happily.

Siyeon and the others filed into the elevator as the ghost silently pointed at the floor that Minji was staying at as Siyeon nodded with a smile.

“where did they go?” Siyeon finally asked as he pressed the button. The man could only smile. He was waiting for her to ask.

_‘they moved on. That is why I am here. I help them move on from this place.’_ The man said as Siyeon looked at him in confusion.

“so, you are not just some normal ghost?” Siyeon asked as he laughed and shook his head.

_‘no. I guide lost spirits that have lost their way to the next life. After they have completed their unfinished business, that is.’_ He said as Siyeon nodded. It sounded so unbelievable, but she couldn’t help but believe him.

“so, they are together right now?” Siyeon asked as he nodded with another smile. He was happy that they were able to receive the help they needed. So few do.

_‘many ghosts are trapped here with unfinished business. Sometimes they become twisted with all the death surrounding them and need the help to move on. I can’t help with that. I can only help them leave for their next life once they are ready.’_ The man said as the doors opened onto Minji’s floor as everyone slowly filed out and thanked him softly.

He smiled as he watched them leave as the elevator doors closed slowly. Maybe she was what the ghosts here needed? Either way, he liked the kind nurse, Unlike the loudmouthed short woman that always trashed his precious elevator. He still enjoyed closing the doors on her.

When Siyeon walked into Minji’s room, she couldn’t help but snort. This must have been where Bora fled to. She had managed to find some spare blankets and was curled up in a chair with the blankets over her head.

“she has been like that since she got here…” Minji said with a pout as Siyeon smiled and laughed.

Minji felt her cheeks flush at Siyeon’s smile and laugh. It was for once a natural laugh. Her shyness was forgotten for the moment as she looked over to her friend and shook her head.

But when her eyes met Minji’s, the shyness flooded back as her eyes flicked to the floor shyly.

_‘well, her shyness is back…’_ Minji thought as she blushed, remembering the video that Yoohyeon sent her the night before.

When Minji looked at the taller girl, she just winked as Minji smiled. It was great to know that Siyeon liked her too, but now she didn’t know what to do or say to win the girl over without spilling about the video. But she was snapped out of her thoughts when the lump of blankets finally spoke.

“is it gone?” Bora asked as Siyeon rolled her eyes and laughed again.

“yes, Bora, the ghost is gone…” Siyeon said as Bora peaked out of the blankets. It didn’t look like Siyeon was lying, so she slowly let the blankets fall around her. She truly looked tiny, all curled up, and everyone couldn’t help but smile at their scaredy-cat boss.

“ghost?” Minji asked as everyone nodded.

“it seems Siyeon can see ghosts after the accident and just helped a little old couple reunite,” Yoohyeon said as Minji looked to Handong to see if it was true. The doctor just nodded, but something was still bothering her.

“Handong, what's wrong?” Minji asked as Handong let out a sigh.

“that old couple shouldn’t have even been here! They wouldn’t have gotten sick if it wasn’t for their landlord. The nurse filled me in on their backstory…” Handong said as Siyeon and the others looked at Handong in confusion. What did their landlord have to do with their deaths?

“the couple barely scraped by enough to pay the rent every month and when they did the landlord decided it wasn’t enough and raised it anyway. He knew that they couldn’t pay it. So, they didn’t run their heater to try to save for it…” Handong said as everyone in the room frowned. They could feel where this was going.

“their son found them unconscious and their apartment freezing cold. They had a fever, and It developed into pneumonia, and that’s how the old woman died. Their son is trying to sue the landlord, but it's useless. He says it's not his fault they didn’t run the heat and that they agreed to the rent increase… they didn’t have a choice, or he was going to kick them out…” Handong said as her hands clenched.

“that’s horrible…” Minji said as Handong nodded. They knew that the son must feel helpless, and now he just lost both of his parents in such a short time.

“I'm surprised that they didn’t want revenge on the landlord…” Yoohyeon said as everyone nodded.

“I would have!” Bora said as Dami nodded in agreement.

“They were so focused on each other. I doubt they even thought of revenge like that. She just wanted her husband's suffering to end.” Siyeon said as everyone nodded.

“well, I'm not going to let this happen again…” Handong said as everyone except Yoohyeon and Minji looked at her with a confused look.

“what are you going to do?” Gahyeon asked, but Yoohyeon was the one that answered.

“she is going to buy the building. She is going to buy it and have it inspected and sue the old landlord for anything that is wrong with the building…” Yoohyeon said flatly. Obviously, this had happened before.

“she bought the apartment building that my parents lived in when the landlord tried to deny that they paid their rent and asked for another payment,” Yoohyeon said as Minji nodded.

“I remember that. The idiot forgot his ledger, and Handong was able to submit it to the police. He got arrested for it.” Minji said as Handong nodded.

“but this isn’t about the rent money. There are probably more elderly couples in that building. That means he may be doing the same thing to them that he did to this couple.” Handong said as she pulled out her cell and made a call.

“so how are you feeling?” Siyeon asked softly. During the conversation, Minji hadn’t noticed that the nurse had slowly crept closer and closer to her.

“I'm feeling ok. How about you? any pain anywhere?” Minji asked as she rested a hand on Siyeon’s wrist. The nurse turned a vivid shade of red as she stammered.

Minji smiled as she watched Siyeon struggle with her words. It was just so cute, and all she could think of was Siyeon’s video from the night before.

Without noticing it, Minji had slid her hand into Siyeon’s in an attempt to comfort her as she listened to Handong on the phone. It was sending Siyeon into a mini panic attack, but she loved the way their hands fit together so perfectly. Like it was meant to be.

Siyeon was focused on her hand as she watched Minji gently rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand when Minji’s voice startled her out of her thoughts.

“are you alright? It can’t be easy to wake up and suddenly see things that no one else can…” Minji asked with a worried expression, but as soon as Siyeon met her eyes, her mind went blank. Minji was looking at her with such a tender expression that Siyeon’s heart skipped a beat.

Everyone went silent in the room as they watched the two. They were forgotten at the moment as the two were in their own little world and watched the two holding hands excitedly. Was this going to be the moment one of them confessed?

“I, um, it's alright…” Siyeon said as she shyly looked back at their intertwined hands. She couldn’t think when Minji stared at her like that.

“I feel like I'm able to help people even while I'm stuck at the desk. Though if others hear me talking to nothing, they will probably think I'm crazy…” Siyeon said worriedly when she felt Minji squeeze her hand gently.

Siyeon looked up into Minji’s eyes as she let loose the most beautiful smile Siyeon had ever seen.

“you are not crazy. We all know it. I will never think you are crazy.” Minji said as Siyeon frowned and looked down. The sadness on her face was evident.

“But who would want to be with someone that sees ghosts?” Siyeon asked softly as her shoulders slumped. She felt like her chances with Minji were slipping away when she heard Minji speak again.

“Siyeon…” Minji said as Siyeon looked up with the cutest pout Minji had ever seen. She felt like she was going to die inside but controlled herself as she looked the younger girl directly in the eyes.

Everyone was subconsciously leaning closer as they watched the two have a moment. It felt like they were watching a drama live and couldn’t get enough of it. Even Handong had forgotten that she was on a call as she hung on the girls' every word.

“I would. Siyeon, you are perfect. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Minji said as Siyeon’s pulse quickened. Was that Minji’s way of saying that she liked her? Or was she just using it as an example?

Dami groaned. She could tell that Siyeon was overthinking and that Minji’s confession probably went right over the nurse's head and swore under her breath as Gahyeon shook her head at her friend. Everyone in the room deflated, knowing that Minji’s attempt failed.

Minji didn’t mind it, though. She would wait for Siyeon. She was worth it. Siyeon was such an amazing person and could make Minji’s heart do backflips with just a look. There was no way she would be discouraged this easily. Especially now that she knew Siyeon felt the same.

Minji just smiled as she squeezed Siyeon’s hand once more as she smiled. Siyeon couldn’t help but think that maybe Minji really meant it when she said she would. Could it be possible? The look on Minji’s face said yes, and Siyeon couldn’t help but gulp nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

-Bora’s Immunity-

Siyeon and the others still suffered slight side effects from their night of drinking, but luckily, they went into work early and crashed in the overnight room.

The plan was to get a couple more hours rest and get up two to three hours before their shifts and start to look for ghosts around the hospital. It wasn’t a very well thought out plan, but everyone was feeling the side-effects of the drinking and needed the nap badly.

Once they woke up, though, Siyeon quickly realized that splitting up was pointless because only she could see ghosts after all. With a sigh, they relaxed for a bit before going up to spend some time with Minji.

When Siyeon walked into the room, Minji was sleeping soundly. Her gentle breathing and peaceful face looked adorable to the nurse as she stood in the doorway, admiring her crush. The way that Minji’s lips parted slightly when she slept made the sleeping girl look so peaceful that Siyeon didn’t want to disturb her.

But Minji’s slumber didn’t last long when you have a tiny loud manager shouting Minji’s name as she hip-checked Siyeon out of the way. It startled Minji awake as she snorted in shock while she looked at the tiny yet loud night manager.

“morning!” Bora shouted as Siyeon sighed and rolled her eyes. It was clearly nighttime. Bora thought she was funny by saying a night shifter joke. Siyeon just groaned as she rolled her eyes, but Minji just laughed sweetly.

Siyeon’s expression softened at Minji’s laughter, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the injured girl. She was starting to pay attention to how what she said or did would affect Siyeon. It was cute to watch her melt over the smallest things.

Siyeon thought that she could control her expressions well around others, and that was usually true, but she had such an extreme weakness for Minji that she couldn’t stop herself from feeling soft just at the smallest things.

After Bora came in, Gahyeon and Dami followed and noticed that Minji was smiling happily at Siyeon, who couldn’t make eye contact. Whatever happened, Dami knew that Siyeon was completely oblivious to the fact that Minji was staring at Siyeon with hearts in her eyes.

Dami just rolled her eyes at her friend and walked over to Minji to say hello when Handong walked in with Yoohyeon.

Minji could tell right away that her friends must have been doing something before coming in. Handong’s lipstick was slightly smudged, and Yoohyeon looked WAY too happy for a workday. Minji raised a brow at her friend who smiled mischievously and winked before walking over to give Minji a hug.

“you look so guilty…” Minji teased as Yoohyeon smiled.

“you know it!” Yoohyeon whispered back as she walked over to Handong. The doctor had gotten her hands on Minji’s chart and was looking it over.

“Minji, you haven’t been eating well lately?” Handong asked as Minji pouted and nodded.

“my stomach has been upset lately. I can eat, but not much before I start to feel sick. I don’t know why, though. You know I usually eat very well.” Minji said as Handong nodded and looked at the chart with a worried expression.

“well, is it the food made by the cafeteria or all food?” Siyeon asked as Minji thought about it.

“Oh. When you brought me food, I was able to eat just fine. Does that mean that there is a problem with the food here?” Minji asked worriedly. The others weren't sure of the answer and just shrugged.

“I'm not sure of that, but we will make sure to get you food from outside the hospital and see if you can eat and start to feel better,” Siyeon said as Minji smiled gratefully.

Siyeon was now bright red at the eye smile she just received and was in her own little world as the others ignored her and chatted with Minji until it was time to leave for their shift.

As everyone filed out of the room, Bora linked arms with Siyeon and led her to her office. The nurse was confused because Bora looked serious for once, which was a bit startling. Siyeon started to feel a bit nervous as she watched Bora flop into her chair behind her desk with a serious expression.

“Siyeon, do you know why you are here right now?” Bora asked seriously, but Siyeon just shook her head. She had no idea.

“you are so frustrating! Just ask her out already!” Bora shouted as Siyeon jumped at the loudness.

“what are you talking about?” Siyeon asked as Bora rolled her eyes.

“Minji! She clearly likes you! Just ask her out! I'm sure that she will say yes!” Bora whined as Siyeon shook her head at her friend. Bora loved to get involved in others' relationships, but most of the time, her advice ended up hurting instead of helping.

“I'm not so sure, though… what if I'm wrong? I would just make a fool of myself. What if I lose her completely? Maybe I should just keep my feelings to myself. I don’t want to lose her if I'm wrong…” Siyeon said as Bora sighed in frustration.

“but if she really likes you but is waiting for you to ask her, she could be heartbroken. What if she really likes you but thinks you don’t feel the same?” Bora asked as Siyeon winced. She didn’t know what to say to that.

“I… I don’t know. Bora, I'm not sure-” Siyeon was interrupted when Bora let out a panicked whine.

“s, Siyeon…!” the shorter girl said as Siyeon’s eyes snapped up. Her eyes went wide as she watched the large creature behind Bora.

It was playing with a few strands of Bora’s hair, which caused the tiny managers panicked reaction. Siyeon didn’t know what to do besides stand there in shock as the creature let Bora’s hair fall between its claws.

“s, Siyeon… what do you see?” Bora asked in a shaky voice.

Siyeon tried to think of an answer quickly but was coming up with nothing when an idea finally popped into her head, and before she knew it, the words escaped her mouth.

“it’s the boy! From your apartment, remember?” Siyeon said as she continued to watch the creature with wide eyes.

“But I thought you said that he moved on?” Bora asked while still sounding panicked. She wasn’t buying it just yet.

“I did, but it looks like he wanted to check on you and make sure that you are ok…” Siyeon said as the creature let out a breath that blew Bora’s hair gently. The manager took it as confirmation, not that the creature was just fucking with her and sighed in relief.

“Oh… I was worried. You shouldn’t linger here, though. I'm sure that you have people waiting for you, hey!” Bora shouted as a tissue box went flying at her.

Bora dodged easily and stuck her tongue out like a child in the direction that the box came from, but the creature was already behind her. It went to snatch her hair, but suddenly there was a flash of light as the creature dropped Bora’s hair like it burned him.

Whatever happened, the creature didn’t like it. It seemed frustrated and attempted it again only for the same thing to happen. Whatever that light was, it seemed to reflect whatever the creature tried to do back at it. Clearly, it wasn’t used to feeling pain and picked up another object to throw.

“don’t even think about it! When I was in school, I was in the dance club and can dance circles around you, little one. You won't even be able to touch me!” Bora shouted as she pointed her finger at the floating object threateningly.

The creature took it as a dare and sent it flying, but as Bora said, she dodged it easily and soon picked up an object and launched it at where she thought it was.

The object that she threw was a stress ball and just barely missed the target, but Siyeon wondered if she could even hit the creature if she aimed properly.

But she was going to find out because Bora and the creature now had an intense dodgeball match going on in her office. Objects were flying all over the place, and in the end, it would probably look like a war zone, but right now, Bora seemed to be having some fun.

“Siyeon, toss me that tissue box!” Bora shouted as Siyeon grabbed the box at her feet and tossed it back when the creature dodged whatever Bora was throwing and went right in the way of Siyeon’s throw.

The nurse gasped, expecting it to thud into the creature and anger it, but instead, it sailed straight through it and right into Bora’s arms.

Bora wound back and let the tissue box fly. Siyeon panicked because yes, the creature was in between Bora and Siyeon, but it was going to go right through it and smash into Siyeon. Or it should have.

Instead, the box stopped on impact with the creature as a bright light flashed. All three looked stunned. Bora cheered for finally hitting her target while Siyeon stared on in shock. How could Bora hit it when Siyeon couldn’t?

The most confused, though, was the creature. Nothing had been able to hurt it before unless it wanted them to. It was a new experience, and the creature was not happy with this new development.

It let out a growl of frustration as it stomped out of the now open door and stalked down the hallway. Siyeon didn’t know what to do or say. She honestly didn’t know what to think. How could Bora hit the creature, but Siyeon was unable to? It didn’t make sense, but she was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone shout down the hallway.

“ouch!” someone shouted, and without thinking, Siyeon charged in the direction of the shout to see Yoohyeon lying on the ground while rubbing her head. A box of tissues was lying beside her as she pouted and looked around her.

“no fair! Why do you always hit ME!?!” Yoohyeon shouted as the others jogged up to her. They, too, heard her shout.

“are you alright?” Dami asked as she knelt beside Yoohyeon and checked her for injuries. The girl seemed alright but was sulking and grumbling about how it always hit her and never anyone else.

Siyeon looked down the hallway towards the creature's room only to see the creature standing outside its room, and though its image was shadowed and blurry, Siyeon was pretty sure that the creature just flipped her off before stomping into its room and slamming the door shut loudly.

“well, that was rude…” Siyeon mumbled to herself as Gahyeon looked up at her questioningly.

“what was? Did it do something else besides tossing that tissue box?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon nodded.

“I'm pretty sure we just got flipped off…” Siyeon said as Gahyeon gasped and looked at the door in shock.

“that IS rude!” Gahyeon said as Dami secretly entwined their fingers and rubbed the back of her hand soothingly.

The gentle and secretive touches had been happening behind everyone's back, and both girls couldn’t get enough of it. Dami was so patient and gentle, while Gahyeon was surprisingly more dominant than the older girl expected, and Dami had to admit it was thrilling.

Right now, though, the two just held hands as they watched Siyeon and the others explaining the situation to Handong, who was fretting over Yoohyeon more than needed. It was only a tissue box, after all. That bible was much harder. Yoohyeon voiced those same thoughts and was scolded by her girlfriend.

“yes, but you just got injured the night before and then went drinking. I want to make sure everything is alright, so stop fidgeting!” Handong said as Yoohyeon pouted, but the doctor wasn’t having it and gently pinched Yoohyeon’s lip, but the younger girl was feeling playful, and Handong managed to remove her finger just in time to dodge the playful bite that Yoohyeon attempted.

“Nice try!” Handong said as she flicked her girlfriend in the forehead and announced that she was fine.

“was that thing angry because I was playing with that boy ghost?” Bora asked as she looked around. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. They all knew that the boy ghost had moved on and looked at Siyeon suspiciously.

“I think so… maybe it's jealous?” Siyeon said with a wide-eyed look that told Dami that she was lying. The transporter signaled that once this was over, the two needed to talk, and Siyeon only nodded before looking back at Bora and smiling.

After everything calmed down, Siyeon was dragged into the break room by Dami. The younger girl was waiting for an explanation, but Siyeon was hesitant to give it. She was expecting Dami to yell at her for lying to Bora.

“well?” Dami asked as Siyeon winced.

“well… I might have lied to Bora…” Siyeon said, sounding guilty as she looked at the ground.

“really? I had no idea…” Dami said sarcastically as she waited for the nurse to elaborate.

“well, I couldn’t help it… I just panicked! I looked up to see the thing playing with Bora’s hair, and she looked completely terrified… what should I have said? If I told her it was the creature, she probably would have died of a heart attack on the spot!” Siyeon said as Dami nodded. She knew Bora would not handle the situation well at all. Maybe Siyeon’s method was best after all.

“that’s not all, though…” Siyeon said as she leaned in conspiratorially.

“what?” Dami asked. Siyeon behavior said that something interesting happened.

“Bora hit it. That’s why that thing hit Yoohyeon and flipped us off.” Siyeon said as Dami looked at her suspiciously.

“she hit it? Are you messing with me? Is that even possible?” Dami asked as she gave a skeptical look, but Siyeon looked serious.

“wait, seriously?” Dami asked as Siyeon nodded.

“is that really possible?” Yoohyeon asked as she walked into the break room. When Siyeon and Dami looked at the door, they could see that the others were eavesdropping on the conversation. Everyone looked guilty except for Yoohyeon, who felt no shame at her eavesdropping.

“is it because that child protected her before?” Yoohyeon asked as Siyeon thought about it.

“actually, it tried to pull her hair twice, and it seemed that Bora didn’t really feel it at all. There was a flash of light, and it seemed that the creature got hurt instead. Does this mean that Bora is protected from ghosts?” Siyeon wondered as everyone thought quietly.

“well, if she is, then it means that you will have a bit of an easier time, right?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon laughed.

“you forget that Bora is terrified of anything ghost-related. When we once told ghost stories while drinking, Bora was under the table while clinging to my legs, begging me to save her…” Dami said as Siyeon nodded in agreement.

It took Siyeon and Dami an hour to calm the drunken girl down, and even then, she continued to sniffle until Dami ran out and got her a giant stuffed elephant plushie.

Now every time Bora would get scared, she would hug it for comfort. Right now, that plushie was hidden underneath her desk, but everyone knew it was there. They had caught her under the desk holding the plushie several times when the ghost activities became too much for her.

“I think we need to test this…” Yoohyeon said as Handong laughed at her.

“How can we test it? They are ghosts, and only Siyeon can see them. Plus, it's not like they would do as we say…” Handong said as Yoohyeon thought carefully.

“well, actually, the two that Siyeon has encountered so far seemed to be nice. I'm sure that if we find another like that, they would have no problem helping us if it means they get helped in return, right?” Yoohyeon asked as Handong nodded. She had a point.

“I wonder if we should call Taeyeon…” Yoohyeon asked as she pulled out her phone only for it to be snatched out of her hand by Handong.

“oh no, you don’t! she cleaned you out last time!” Handong said as Yoohyeon pouted.

“But we found out so much with her help last time! And it wasn’t that much…” Yoohyeon said when Handong raised a slender brow. Yoohyeon’s shoulders slumped. She knew she wasn’t going to win against her girlfriend.

“never mind…” Yoohyeon mumbled as everyone laughed.

They wanted to talk more, but their shifts had officially started, and they had to get their day started. The first couple of hours were uneventful when Bora walked up to Siyeon.

“Siyeon? We are running out of a couple of supplies. Can you go and pick some things up from the ER? They got our supplies shipped to them on accident.” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded happily. She was getting bored with just sitting at the desk and jumped at the opportunity to move around a bit.

Siyeon quickly jogged to the elevator and said hello to the elevator ghost and waited patiently until the elevator doors opened. Siyeon thanked the ghost and walked out of the elevator happily as she headed to the ER.

Siyeon didn’t think much of it, but as she walked closer to the ER, the temperature dropped slightly. The air was chilly. Her bare skin prickled at the chill, and without realizing it, she rubbed her arms for warmth as she swiped her badge into the staff-only side of the ER.

If Siyeon thought clearly, she might have been more hesitant to head to the ER. So many died in an ER after all, but she didn’t even think about it or the small warning signs. She would kick herself for not realizing later, but for now, she was just happy to be out and about.

Siyeon walked down an empty hallway when suddenly a girl passed by her. Siyeon didn’t think much about it at first, but the chill that followed her made Siyeon stop in her tracks. The temperature drop was just too drastic to be ignored, but she refused to look back at the girl.

Slowly Siyeon started walking again when another person walked past her. Siyeon’s eyes went wide in panic. This was a staff-only section, but both people she had seen were not staff here. In fact, the girl that just passed had blood stains visible on her clothes and face.

Siyeon’s eyes went wide, but just like before, she refused to look back. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt the chill come closer. The cold was biting at her arms, and she could swear that she felt a chilly breath on the back of her neck, but she didn’t look and picked up her pace.

Siyeon refused to look in the direction of the cold and quickly walked to her destination when another figure walked in front of her. It was horribly disfigured, and Siyeon couldn’t tell if the person still had a face. It was so damaged.

It seemed like the person was a victim of a horrible car accident and moved jerkily. It was like the damage that happened to them even affected them in death. Siyeon thought that wasn’t true, but these people seemed to not know this fact.

The person slowly staggered by, and when it was close, it turned to look at her. But there was only a gooey mess instead of a face, and Siyeon suddenly had enough as she fled the ER and ran back to Bora’s office.

Bora was shocked to see the nurse running into her office and even more shocked when Siyeon shoved her chair aside and hid under Bora’s desk to hug her elephant plushie.

“hey! That’s mine!” Bora said with a whine as she knelt down to see Siyeon better. Whatever happened in the ER seemed to really fluster her. It made Bora worry, but it was most likely ghost-related.

Bora paused as she thought seriously. Did she really want to ask what happened? She knew that if it seemed to terrify Siyeon so much, it would definitely scare Bora, but she hated seeing her friend so scared.

When Bora heard Siyeon sniffle as she snuggled into the plushie, Bora felt her heart ache and knew her decision was made.

Bora grabbed some tissues from the battered and beaten box that somehow survived the dodgeball match and leaned closer as she wiped Siyeon’s tears.

“Siyeon? Everything is ok. Alright? Come here!” Bora said as she held her arms wide. It didn’t take long for the girl to drop the plushie and hug Bora fiercely.

“Please don’t send me to the ER again… I don’t think I can face those ghosts…” Siyeon said weakly. She hated herself for feeling so weak. She knew that she needed to get stronger to protect Minji, but it was just too much right now.

“it's alright. I won’t send you there ever again. I'm sorry… I didn’t think about how many ghosts might linger there. I'm so sorry, Siyeon…” Bora said apologetically. She felt guilty. Siyeon was her best friend, and to see her so upset made her feel horrible.

“They weren't like normal ghosts… one didn’t have a face, Bora…” Siyeon said as she clung to Bora’s scrub top. That comment made Bora shiver in fear, but she pushed it aside for her friend. She couldn’t think of anything that she could say or do to make Siyeon feel better until an idea popped into her head.

“Siyeon? Do you want to go see Minji?” Bora asked as Siyeon peeked at her boss to see if she was serious. Siyeon could see that she was from the worry on Bora’s face and just nodded as she hid her face again.

“ok. Let's get you cleaned up first. She might worry if you look like you have been crying…” Bora said as she helped Siyeon slowly stand and wiped her tears. Siyeon only nodded and let Bora lead her like a child. Siyeon didn’t want Minji to see her like this, but she really needed to see that smiling face right now.


	8. Chapter 8

-A Human Shield-

Bora slowly walked Siyeon to Minji’s room. She was still shaken by the events in the ER, and Bora felt horrible. But how could she have known? It's not like Bora could see ghosts too. That didn’t stop her from mentally beating herself up for her mistake, though.

Seeing Siyeon so upset affected her more than it should have, but she understood the fear. She was terrified of ghosts and was starting to worry when Siyeon seemed to be getting more and more fearless of the ghosts around her.

But Bora guessed that there really must be some scary ghosts in the ER. What if they don’t even know that they are dead? The thought of someone wandering the halls just looking for help only to feel like they were being ignored made Bora’s heart ache.

 _‘am I actually feeling sorry for ghosts? After one scared the shit out of Siyeon? Seriously?’_ Bora thought to herself as she shook her head.

They were riding ups the elevator, and Siyeon noticed that the elevator ghost was looking at her with a worried expression. It looked like he wanted to say something but hesitated with Bora in the elevator. Whatever it was, it made him give a look of sadness at Siyeon.

When the elevator opened, he bowed as Siyeon and Bora walked out. They slowly made their way to Minji’s room, and when the door opened, Minji looked up with a smile as she spotted the two, but it quickly changed to a frown. Minji could tell that Siyeon had been crying and instantly looked to Bora for an explanation.

“I was stupid and sent Siyeon to the ER…” Bora said as Minji still stared at her with a confused expression.

“There are so many that die in the ER that I guess some of them are really scary, and I foolishly sent Siyeon down there by herself…” Bora said as Minji looked at Siyeon with worry.

“Siyeon, are you ok?” Minji asked, but Siyeon just nodded. She couldn’t make eye contact. She was just too embarrassed. How could she be scared to go to the ER she works at a hospital after all.

“Siyeon? Please look at me…” Minji said with such a sweet and caring voice that Siyeon glanced up to see Minji holding her arms out. Without thinking, Siyeon walked over and accepted the hug as she snuggled against Minji’s neck.

If Siyeon had been thinking clearly, she probably would have been panicking right now. But at the moment, all she could think of was the gooey mess of a face that stared at her. It sent shivers down her spine.

Minji, on the other hand, was thinking very clearly, and as soon as Siyeon snuggled against her neck, Minji thought she would die from the cuteness. Siyeon was so soft and gave the best hugs. It made Minji melt a bit as she rubbed the upset girls back.

“it's alright… I'm sure it was scary, but it's over now. Any time you need a hug, I will be right here. I'm afraid I can't come to you at the moment, but I will always be here for you.” Minji said as she gently stroked Siyeon’s head.

The nurse just nodded as she held onto her crush, but soon she realized what she was doing and broke the hug. Luckily for Minji because if it lasted any longer, she feared her heart would explode it was beating so fast.

Siyeon’s face flushed red as she backed up a bit and apologized, but Minji just smiled. There was no reason for her to apologize. Minji was actually happy that Siyeon came to her for comfort. It meant so much to her, but she could tell that Siyeon felt embarrassed.

“I'm glad you came actually. I was feeling a bit lonely…” Minji said as Siyeon looked up at her. Minji had been in the hospital for a long time now and still had time to go. To know that Minji was feeling lonely made the nurse's heart ache a bit.

“I'm sorry… if I didn’t fall, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt…” Siyeon said as Minji shook her head.

“I'm glad I was there to catch you. The thought of what would have happened if I wasn’t there scares me.” Minji said as Siyeon looked up. She looked serious, and it made Siyeon feel a bit nervous.

Bora was watching everything when she got an idea. She grinned mischievously as she walked over to Minji with a smile. Siyeon knew her friend was up to something by her smirk and looked at her with suspicion.

“Minji? Do you have Siyeon’s number?” Bora asked as both girls eyes widened. Minji shook her head as Bora smiled wider.

“well, why don’t you exchange numbers? Siyeon is stuck at a desk for a while, and you can message her when you get lonely. I'm sure that she would love to keep you company. And if anything else scares her, she will have someone to talk to!” Bora said with a proud smile as Siyeon paled.

Siyeon worried that Minji wouldn’t want to, but when she looked over at her, Minji’s eyes were not on Bora but Siyeon as she smiled happily. She seemed to be looking to Siyeon to see if it was alright.

Siyeon smiled as she looked at Minji and nodded softly as Bora grinned and quickly walked over and took Minji’s cell phone and keyed in Siyeon’s number and quickly sent Siyeon a text.

“Siyeon, save that number. It's Minji’s.” Bora said as Siyeon pulled her phone out and saved it with shaking hands.

Minji couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness. Siyeon was so shy and nervous that she almost dropped her phone several times, but soon she was done saving Minji’s number with a shy smile as she put her phone in her pocket.

“Siyeon, are you feeling better now?” Bora asked as she nodded.

“I'm sorry. It was just so scary when that person turned to look at me, but where their face was supposed to be, there was just a bloody hole…” Siyeon said as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

“that must have been extremely scary…” Minji said as Siyeon nodded.

“I didn’t think about what kind of ghosts could be in the ER… when Bora asked me to get some supplies, I jumped at the occasion. But they walked by with jerky movements… it looked like something from a horror movie…” Siyeon said as she shivered.

“well, we need to head back, but Minji, feel free to message Siyeon. She has her manager's permission to answer them!” Bora said with a wink as Minji laughed and nodded.

Bora led Siyeon back to their floor, but Siyeon wasn’t paying attention. Instead, she was looking at Minji’s number that was saved in her phone and smiling tenderly.

“if you smile any wider, everyone will know you like her…” Bora teased as Siyeon’s face turned red. She didn’t know that the only ones in the hospital that didn’t know they liked each other were themselves.

“I can't help it… I never thought I would have her number…” Siyeon said with such a sweet smile that it made Bora want to pinch her cheeks from the cuteness.

“your welcome!” Bora said with a loud laugh as they got into the elevator. Siyeon noticed that the elevator ghost still looked like he wanted to say something, and Siyeon was curious about what it was.

“Is everything alright?” Siyeon asked the ghost as he smiled apologetically.

 _‘you encountered the ghosts of the ER, didn’t you?’_ he asked as Siyeon nodded and looked at the floor.

 _‘not all of them are scary or dangerous. They just look like it. Most don’t even know that they are dead and are just looking for help. Of all the ghosts in this hospital, they probably need the most help to move on…’_ he said as Siyeon nodded sadly.

“so, they are not dangerous?” Siyeon asked, but he shook his head.

 _‘yes and no. There are some that have been twisted by all of the death and sadness or the unfairness of_ _dying that they have turned into something twisted. They need the most help, but they are hard to get through to. It could even be dangerous… but if you can get them to realize that they are truly dead, it becomes easier. Safer.’_ he said as Siyeon nodded and went to look at Bora to explain what was happening, but the shorter girl was pressed into the opposite corner of the elevator with a look of panic on her face.

Siyeon smiled an apologetic smile as she looked at her friend. She forgot just how scared that Bora was of ghosts.

 _‘you have a way to get through to them, though.’_ He said as Siyeon turned around to look at him in surprise.

“I do?” she asked as he nodded and pointed to Bora.

 _‘she is shielded from vengeful spirits. I'm sure that you have already noticed that what they try to do to her just gets reflected back at them?’_ he asked as Siyeon nodded.

“so, she truly is protected from dangerous spirits?” Siyeon asked as she pointed at Bora. The smaller girl looked confused at Siyeon’s comment. It was frustrating only hearing one side of a story.

“Bora… you are protected. Spirits really can't hurt you. That boy really did protect you…” Siyeon said as Bora looked at her friend with an unsure look.

“They can't hurt me at all?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded.

“he said whatever they try to do to you just gets reflected back at them. You will be unharmed while they feel whatever they tried to do to you.” Siyeon said as Bora watched the wheels turning in her friend's head.

“no… Siyeon, no!” Bora whined as her friend grasped her arm tightly and turned to the elevator ghost.

“The first floor, please!” Siyeon said as Bora struggled to get out of her friend's strong grip.

“have you been working out?” Bora said as she struggled to break free as she whined, but it was useless. Siyeon was much stronger than she looked.

“Siyeon!” Bora shouted as she was dragged off of the elevator. She tried to break free and run but couldn’t escape Siyeon and was soon dragged down the hallway when they both felt the temperature drop and froze.

“Siyeon… does this mean what I think it means?” Bora asked with a shaky voice as Siyeon hid behind her smaller friend. The ghosts were slowly coming down the hallway.

“Siyeon?” Bora whispered shakily as the taller girl nodded while hiding her face in Bora’s back.

Slowly a scraping shuffle was heard as it walked down the hallway. Siyeon peeked and saw the ghost that scared her before.

The jerky movements were distinct as it walked slowly up the hall and paused when it got closer to them. It was like it couldn’t see, but it could hear Bora’s panicked breathing.

“c, can you hear me?” Siyeon asked shakily as it cocked its head slightly. It seemed confused. It wasn’t sure if she was talking to it or someone else. It had been ignored for so many years after all and slowly went to continue walking.

“w, wait!” Siyeon shouted as she clutched Bora’s arms tightly, making her cry out in shock and put her between herself and the ghost that was now turning to her so slowly that it was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Slowly it tilted its head again as Siyeon nodded. She forgot it couldn’t see for a second and confirmed that she was talking to it.

“yes. y, you…” Siyeon said as it took two eager steps toward the two girls.

“I don’t want to give you the b, bad news… but you are dead. It looks like you died in an accident…” Siyeon said as the creature paused for a couple of seconds before shaking its head. It couldn’t be true.

“you have died. Your family would be worried if they knew you were still lingering here, unable to move on…” Siyeon said, but it was too much for the ghost to take in.

It couldn’t be true. They were only just starting to live. It couldn’t be over this quickly! It wasn’t true! This girl had to be lying to them. How dare she lie! The spirit thought as rage flooded through it, and soon it charged at the two girls.

Siyeon let out a scream. Startling Bora, who also let out a terrified scream, but as it came closer, something weird happened. Siyeon’s hand slipped lower on Bora’s arm, and when their skin made contact. Suddenly Bora could see the spirit with no face charging at them like a zombie from a horror movie.

Her screams became frantic as the ghost slammed into her and bounced off of her with a bright flash of light.

Bora went limp in Siyeon’s arms, and when she looked down, she realized that Bora had fainted from the shock.

It was difficult to keep Bora in front of her while the girl was unconscious, but she needed to be ready just in case it charged again. But it didn’t happen.

Instead, Siyeon heard what sounded like a gurgling sob came from where the creature's face should be. Siyeon looked over and gasped in shock. The creature's face was slowly shifting and changing to a teenage girl’s. She was sobbing as she held herself and shook her head rapidly.

 _‘it can't be true! I haven’t even really lived yet! The only thing I ever did was study! What kind of life is that?! I never got to play with my friends or even go to the movies! How could I be dead already!’_ the girl sobbed as a few ghosts gathered around to watch.

“I'm sorry… it's true… in the next life, I hope you will be able to do everything you want to do. But being trapped in this hospital isn’t going to help you. You can only start a new life after you move on from this one…” Siyeon said as the girl cried.

 _‘Unnie… Am I really dead? Really?’_ she asked as she looked at Siyeon. The nurse nodded as she slowly set Bora’s unconscious body down, and nervously walked over to the girl and held her hand out.

She slowly reached out, but her hand went right through Siyeon’s. It left only a cool tingling feeling behind.

The girl sobbed again as Siyeon knelt down beside her. Now that she looked like a person again, Siyeon wasn’t frightened anymore. Slowly the girls crying subsided to only a sniffle as she looked up at Siyeon.

 _‘I’m sorry for earlier… I don’t know why I acted like that… I was just so upset, and I have no idea why…’_ the girl said as Siyeon smiled.

“it's alright. My friend protected me.” Siyeon said as she pointed to Bora, who was out cold on the floor surrounded by ghosts as they stared at her with worried expressions.

 _‘I didn’t kill her, did I?’_ the girl asked in worry, but Siyeon just shook her head.

“no, she just passed out. I screamed and startled her.” Siyeon said as the ghost sighed in relief.

They talked for several more minutes, and soon the girl realized that it had been several years since she had passed.

It had been almost ten years that she was trapped in this hospital looking for someone to help her. It was no wonder that she ended up becoming twisted after such a long time of feeling ignored and forgotten. Anyone would probably have become like that after so long.

The girl sighed as she talked to Siyeon. The only unfinished business she had was to tell her family to let her little sister actually live instead of only knowing studying and regretting it later, but Siyeon searched online and found that her sister was living happily with a family now. She had no more unfinished business.

Siyeon walked the girl to the elevator, and when it opened, the elevator ghost smiled as he watched the girl step forward nervously. He smiled as he extended his hand, and slowly she smiled as she took it and stepped inside the elevator.

 _‘thank you, unnie… without you, I would have probably been trapped here forever… oh! Your friend is still back there!’_ the girl said as Siyeon swore. How could she forget Bora? With a final wave, the two said goodbye as the elevator closed. Once they were gone, Siyeon quickly ran back to Bora.

Ghosts were still standing around her as they wondered if she was alright and looked up at Siyeon when she jogged back to her friend. Thankfully Bora was still unconscious, or Siyeon would have never heard the end of it.

But when Siyeon looked at the ghosts, they looked back at her with curiosity. They had listened to the two talking earlier and started wondering about themselves. Were they dead too? Were they unable to move on because they didn’t know their fate?

Siyeon watched as the blood and injuries on their bodies slowly healed. They now looked like normal people, and she could see the realization sinking in.

 _‘is it really possible? Am I really dead too?’_ a woman that looked to be in her 40’s asked. Siyeon held out her hand, and when the ghost's hand went through it, she seemed to wilt. It was true…

‘but I have a family to take care of… my husband doesn’t care about the children…’ the woman said when another stepped up.

He was around the same age as the woman and had died in an accident at work. Siyeon used her phone and searched up their family, and after both of them found out about their families, they were ready to move on. Without meaning to Siyeon helped three ghosts, not one.

The other ghosts that lingered around Bora didn’t seem ready to accept that they were dead yet. Siyeon was starting to worry about Bora. She still had not woken up. But Siyeon was so excited that she actually managed to conquer her fear that she pulled out her phone and took a deep breath as she got up the nerve to call Minji.

Minji’s phone went off as she watched a drama and nibbled on some snacks that Siyeon had got her earlier and almost choked when she noticed a call from Siyeon. Carefully Minji swallowed the food and answered her phone nervously.

“Hello?” Minji asked when she heard Siyeon shouting in excitement on the other line.

“Minji! I did it! I went down to the ER and confronted that ghost!” Siyeon said as Minji smiled excitedly. Her heart fluttered at how cute and excited Siyeon sounded at the moment.

“That’s amazing! I'm so proud of you!” Minji responded as Siyeon blushed. She didn’t expect it, but she liked hearing Minji say that she was proud of her.

“I was able to help the ghost move on! But Bora kind of passed out in the process… I was going to call Dami, but I don’t want to get scolded for dragging Bora into an area full of ghosts. Could you call Yoohyeon and ask her to bring a stretcher down to the back ER hallway?” Siyeon asked as Minji sat up worriedly.

“Is she alright?” Minji asked as Siyeon checked Bora once more.

“she’s alright. A ghost charged at us, and when I screamed, I think I startled her too much, and she fainted…” Siyeon said as she struggled to try to get Bora off of the floor.

“ok, I will call Yoohyeon, and she will be right down,” Minji said as Siyeon thanked her softly. Minji smiled at how shy Siyeon’s voice had become and giggled.

“Please be careful, Siyeon. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Minji said tenderly as Siyeon smiled shyly. Minji could turn Siyeon soft so easily.

Several minutes later, Yoohyeon came down with Handong and a stretcher. The three of them managed to get their tiny yet loud manager onto the stretcher and quickly wheeled her up to Minji’s room on Handong’s orders.

Handong didn’t want Bora waking up and shouting loudly on the floor and stirring up whatever lived in room 413. She was also worried that something could happen to Bora while she was unconscious, so Minji’s room was the best choice.

Sneaking her past the staff was going to be difficult, though. That was where Yoohyeon came in. It was no secret that most of the staff had a crush on Yoohyeon. Gender didn’t matter when it came to the smiling girl, and when she approached the nurses' station.

While Yoohyeon chatted happily with the nursing staff, Siyeon and Handong had to figure out how to get Bora down the hallway. They couldn’t wheel her on the stretcher because it was large and noisy. With a sigh, the two decided to carry the passed-out girl on Siyeon’s back. But that was easier said than done.

“How is someone so tiny, so HEAVY!” Handong whispered as she tried to help get Bora on Siyeon’s back. They almost dropped her several times when they finally succeeded.

Siyeon sped down the hallway with Handong close behind, but when they got close to the nursing station, Bora’s weight shifted backward, almost pulling Siyeon over in the process. Handong lunged forward quickly and caught Bora just in time.

Yoohyeon looked over just in time to see Siyeon’s arms flailing as Handong lunged forward and saved the two by catching Bora by her butt. Handong had a hand on each cheek and forced Bora’s butt back up and shoved Siyeon forward in the process.

The two quickly scurried past as Handong shoved the two along by Bora’s butt as Yoohyeon tried not to laugh and get the nurse's attention, but it was rather hard.

Yoohyeon snorted just as they got out of sight, and the nurses turned to see what she looked at, but nothing was there. She waved it off by saying she thought of something funny and proceeded to tell them a wild story before waving goodbye and going to see Minji.

Yoohyeon entered the room to see Minji giggling furiously while Siyeon was pinned under Bora. She was face down on the sofa. Handong was trying to pry Siyeon from underneath the girl, but it wasn’t going well. All they could hear is soft, mumbled cries of help from Siyeon.

“Minji, if you think this is funny, you should have seen them in the hallway!” Yoohyeon said as she told her friend about their attempt to get past the nurse's station.

By the end, Minji was laughing so hard her eyes were watering, but Siyeon was still stuck underneath Bora, who was now drooling a large puddle on the nurse's back.

“help… please?” Siyeon squeaked out as Handong tried pulling her arm one more time.

“Yoohyeon!” Handong shouted breathlessly as the two laughed and helped Siyeon up. There was a nice drool puddle on Siyeon’s shirt, and she looked rather horrified by it.

“ugh… I think I need a shower…” Siyeon said as she held her scrub top away from her body.

“just take it off! I will steal one of Minji’s tops for you to put on. You don’t mind, do you Minji?” Yoohyeon asked with a huge grin as Minji shook her head with wide eyes.

Without thinking, Siyeon removed her scrub top as she got the cold and wet top off of her, but Minji didn’t have enough time to look away and stared with wide eyes as she saw Siyeon shirtless in front of her.

“she is used to changing in the breakroom. I figured that this might cheer you up…” Yoohyeon whispered as Minji smacked her arm and hid her blushing face.

Yoohyeon laughed as she walked over and handed Siyeon a clean shirt. The nurse was completely oblivious to Minji’s predicament. She was so used to changing in the breakroom at the end of her shift that she didn’t even think about it. At least not right away.

Minji peeked and looked at Siyeon’s beautiful side profile and gulped. Siyeon was just now pulling on the shirt, and it didn’t leave much to the imagination.

Minji instantly felt guilty for looking and looked at Yoohyeon instead, who was grinning widely at her embarrassed friend.

“enjoy the view?” Yoohyeon whispered as Minji smacked her again, but this time harder. Yoohyeon yelped as Minji scolded her.

Siyeon turned around to see Yoohyeon rubbing her arm while Minji scolded her friend, and then it donned on her that she had just taken her top off in front of her crush. All the color drained from Siyeon’s face as Handong laughed.

She instantly knew what Yoohyeon was up to and watched silently. Now she was watching Siyeon, who was about to have a mental breakdown.

“don’t worry. She was scolding Yoohyeon and wasn’t looking at you if that’s what you are worried about.” Handong lied as Siyeon sighed in relief.

“Now, let's go get some smelling salts and wake up sleeping beauty here,” Handong said as she patted Bora, who was still unconscious.

When the smelling salts packed was cracked and held under Bora’s nose, it was like electricity was shot through the girl.

Bora jumped and started coughing and gagging as her eyes stung. Slowly she looked around to see Yoohyeon Handong and Siyeon staring down at her.

“what happened?” Bora asked as she looked around, but when her memories finally came back, she sat up and pointed her finger at Siyeon.

“yah! Lee Siyeon! You used me as a human shield against that faceless ghost!?” Bora shouted as everyone looked at Siyeon, who looked extremely guilty.

“um… possibly?” Siyeon answered as she quickly hid behind Yoohyeon. But quickly, Siyeon realized that she never said why she was screaming and peeked around Yoohyeon.

“How did you know it was the faceless ghost that I was screaming about?” Siyeon asked as Bora went to stand but lost her balance. She was still a bit woozy.

“because I could see it!” Bora shouted as everyone looked at her in shock.

“you what?” Siyeon asked as she looked at her friend with a look of complete surprise. This wasn’t what she was expecting Bora to say at all...


	9. Chapter 9

-Possession-

“wait… you what?” Siyeon and the others asked as they looked at a very upset Bora.

“I saw that freaking thing with no face! It was so scary!!!” Bora went from screaming to crying mid-sentence as Siyeon felt guilty and walked over to comfort her friend only to be smacked repeatedly for ‘using your best friend as a human shield.’

“ouch OUCH! Ok, I’m sorry, alright?” Siyeon said with a cute pout as Bora scowled at her.

“oh no, you don’t… your adorable pout isn’t going to get you out of trouble this time!” Bora said as Siyeon’s shoulders slumped. She knew she was in trouble if her pout didn’t save her.

“and don’t you even THINK… wait… who’s shirt is that?” Bora asked as Siyeon looked down at the shirt covered in pink bunnies.

“oh, you drooled on my scrub top, so Minji let me borrow a shirt,” Siyeon said as Bora looked over to Minji, who was a bright shade of red and refusing to look at the tiny manager.

“Siyeon… when did you change?” Bora asked as she read Minji’s reaction. Her eyes went wide at the mention of changing, and soon Bora grinned widely. When she glanced over at Siyeon, she could see Siyeon starting to panic when she realized what she did and laughed.

“ok… this might make up for it a bit… but don’t think you will get away with this! You owe me big time!” Bora said as Siyeon felt like retreating out of the room in embarrassment.

“wait… I still want to know more about you seeing the ghost! What did it look like? Was it transparent like in the stories, or did it look completely solid? Did it look like something out of a horror movie? Or…” Yoohyeon barraged Bora with questions until Handong leaned onto her shoulder, giving her a familiar look.

“never mind…” Yoohyeon said as Handong smiled and nodded. The two had successfully snuck Bora past the nurses of the floor but needed to get back. They had to work after all. Well, after a small break.

Handong didn’t like all of those nurses flinging themselves at her girlfriend and wanted to make it quite clear that she belongs to someone. Yoohyeon knew that look and quickly forgot what she was asking as her mind ran wild with the possibilities Handong had planned and was so excited she was ready to run out of the room.

“Bora, I suggest you rest for a bit. You were unconscious for quite a while.” Handong said as Bora nodded and flopped backward on the couch dramatically.

“of course. I almost died, after all. Thanks to my no-good friend…” Bora said as she glared at Siyeon as she held her hand to her head.

“drama queen…” Siyeon grumbled as Bora truck her tongue out at her friend.

“Are they always like this?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon and Handong shrugged. It seemed like it, though.

“probably. Well, we will be heading back now! Bye!” Yoohyeon said as she dragged Handong out of the door.

“Siyeon…” Bora said in a low voice as she froze. She was trying to sneak out of the door with the other two but got busted.

“yes?” Siyeon asked as she turned around with her best innocent expression.

“nice try… what was that thing?” Bora asked as Siyeon sighed and walked closer and sat down beside her friend.

“It was a girl. She didn’t know she was dead. As soon as I told her, she charged at us. But it wasn’t because she was evil or bad. She just had a hard time accepting that she was dead. She was trapped here for years like that…” Siyeon said as Bora gave a sympathetic expression.

“so, she didn’t know… was she able to move on?” Bora asked as Siyeon nodded.

“after you fainted, she slowly started to return to normal. Her unfinished business resolved itself over time, and she ended up finally moving on.” Siyeon said as Bora listened carefully.

“so, she wasn’t some monster or evil creature?” Bora asked as she remembered the gooey mess of a face and shivered.

“no. she was just a teenager that died in an accident and never knew.” Siyeon said as Bora frowned. She didn’t want to feel bad for the things that terrified her, but she couldn’t help it.

“oh! Two other ghosts heard me talking to the girl and realized that they were dead and moved on as well!” Siyeon said excitedly as Minji smiled proudly. Bora didn’t miss the look that the girl was giving her best friend and smiled.

“well, I will rest here a bit if it's alright with Minji. Can you go check on Gahyeon?” Bora asked as Siyeon’s eyes went wide. How long had they been gone?

“shit! Gahyeon!” Siyeon shouted as she ran out of the room and back to her floor. Gahyeon must have been wondering what happened to them.

Siyeon ran over to the elevator, and when it opened, the ghost smiled at her proudly. She was able to help many today. And she could tell that he was happy. Siyeon smiled as she nodded politely and asked for her floor.

_‘did you get scolded much?’_ he asked as Siyeon looked at him in surprise.

_‘I know much of what goes on in this hospital. It comes with the job.’_ He said with a shrug as he smiled.

“Bora was a bit mad at me. She somehow saw the ghost when it charged her.” Siyeon said as he gave her a look of interest.

_‘interesting… How?’_ he asked as Siyeon shrugged. She had no idea either.

“I was holding her in front of me when it charged. Bora suddenly screamed and fainted when it bounced off of her.” Siyeon said as the ghost thought for a moment.

_‘they say that people that are surrounded by ghosts for a long time can sometimes start to see them… I wonder if that’s why? But you probably had something to do with it.’_ He said as Siyeon thought about it carefully. But before she could say anything else, the elevator door opened, ending their conversation.

Siyeon walked over to the desk when she spotted Dami talking to Gahyeon and smiled. She really wished that they would get together. They would be adorable.

When Siyeon went to walk up to them, she froze. Dami was smiling at Gahyeon sweetly and quickly leaned down to kiss Gahyeon before pulling away and acting as nothing happened. What the hell? How long had this been going on?

Siyeon noticed Dami was about to turn her way and quickly flattened against the wall, successfully hiding herself as she stood there in shock. Dami and Gahyeon? And why didn’t they tell everyone? Was it a secret? There were so many questions running through her head, but when she walked around the corner like nothing happened, the two automatically jumped apart slightly. They were definitely keeping it a secret…

“Sorry for leaving you here for so long… I ran into a scary ghost in the ER…” Siyeon said as she acted oblivious. She was very good at that, after all.

“are you alright?” Gahyeon asked as she looked at Siyeon worriedly.

“yes… but I kind of used Bora as a human shield… she’s really mad at me now that she woke up…” Siyeon said as the two went silent and looked at her in shock.

“wait… you what?” Dami asked as Siyeon prepared herself for the scolding she knew would come.

“you used your best friend as a human shield? What if she got hurt?!” Dami asked as Siyeon shook her head.

“she can't. She is immune to ghosts, remember. Even the elevator ghost said so!” Siyeon said as Dami closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“you took the word of a ghost? Siyeon, what if he was lying, and Bora got seriously hurt?” Dami said as Siyeon pouted.

“Is she ok?” Gahyeon asked as Siyeon nodded.

“she just passed out. But that’s not the interesting part… she saw the ghost…” Siyeon said as Dami went to scold her more.

“wait, Bora saw the ghost? Is that even possible? I thought only you could?” Dami asked as Siyeon shrugged.

“I wanted to ask more about it, but I had to get back here. I hate to admit it, but I’m tempted to call that Taeyeon woman again…” Siyeon said as Dami groaned.

“what? We need to know?” Siyeon said as Dami sighed again.

“how do we know if she can really see these ghosts anyway? We told her that it was a little ghost boy, remember?” Dami said as Siyeon rolled her eyes.

“yes, but she knew what the boy did to protect Bora, right? That means that she saw SOMETHING. Maybe she could help us with this?” Siyeon said as she looked at Gahyeon. The younger girl shrugged. She wasn’t sure if she trusted the fortune teller, but she also knew that they needed answers.

“We need to ask Yoohyeon. Have you seen her?” Dami asked as Siyeon nodded.

“Yeah. She and Handong left before me. They aren’t here yet?” Siyeon asked as the two shook their heads.

“hmm…” Siyeon said when she looked up to spot the two walking over. Yoohyeon had a huge grin plastered on her face and a very visible hickey on her neck. The three exchanged a look before looking back at the silver-haired girl once more. Just what had the two been doing?

“What did we miss?” Yoohyeon asked happily as the three tried not to stare at her neck.

“Siyeon was thinking about calling that Taeyeon girl…” Dami said as Yoohyeon looked at the nurse with curiosity.

“why?” Yoohyeon asked as Siyeon sighed and explained.

“Because Bora saw that ghost too. I don’t know how she could see it…” Siyeon said as Yoohyeon thought carefully.

“well, I can always give her a call, but she isn’t cheap…” Yoohyeon said as Handong rolled her eyes.

“I think one of us needs to call her. I’m swearing she charged you double what she should have… I swear you have sucker written on your forehead!” Handong said as Yoohyeon pouted.

“I really do want to know how she saw the ghost. Does it mean we might start seeing them too?” Gahyeon asked as Dami tensed. She didn’t like the thought of being suddenly able to see the things that scared Bora and Siyeon so badly.

“um… I hope not…” Dami managed to get out before a shiver ran down her spine.

“We can go see? I can go with you down by the ER and will try to see if I can see any spirits. Sound good?” Yoohyeon asked as Siyeon hesitated.

“maybe not the ER… the last one charged Bora…” Siyeon said as Yoohyeon thought carefully.

“well, let's look around for a bit then. We needed to grab some supplies still, and I will go with you.” Yoohyeon said as Siyeon sighed and nodded.

“I’m going with you. I know Handong needs to see the patients soon, so I will go with you two. You ok alone here? I know that Irene is helping on the floor, so at least you aren’t completely alone.” Dami asked as Gahyeon nodded. She didn’t trust Siyeon and Yoohyeon alone together near ghosts either.

The three walked downstairs as Dami sighed. She couldn’t even see them, so she didn’t know why she was so scared of them, but just the thought of going near the ER was suddenly making her nervous. What if something happened? She wouldn’t see it coming.

Dami was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly noticed Siyeon’s head jerk up. She clearly saw something and grabbed both Yoohyeon’s and Dami’s wrists in panic. Suddenly the image of a woman appeared in front of them.

Both Dami and Yoohyeon gasped in shock as they suddenly saw a beautiful woman in a tight black dress standing before them. She had long black hair and looked absolutely stunning. If it wasn’t for the old blood running down her forehead, they wouldn’t have realized that anything was wrong, but when Siyeon loosened her grip on Yoohyeon, the silver-haired girl gasped as the woman vanished from her view.

Dami looked at Siyeon in shock before looking back at the woman.

_‘you can see me, can't you?’_ the woman said in a low and sultry voice. Dami gulped as she looked at Siyeon. She could see her mouth move but heard nothing. The nurse looked at Dami nervously and then back to the ghost as she nodded.

“y, yes. We can see you. why are you here?” Siyeon asked as the woman sighed in satisfaction. She had been looking for someone to help her. Every other doctor or nurse would only ignore her. Finally, she might make it to her date!

_‘I have a severe headache. I need something for it. I’m late for a date. I don’t want to keep them waiting.’_ The woman said as Siyeon hesitated.

Yoohyeon looked from Siyeon to Dami and could tell that the two could still see the woman, so why couldn’t she? The taller girl looked and noticed Siyeon’s hand still on Dami’s wrist and quickly grabbed the nurse's hand, but it did nothing.

Siyeon was a bit startled as she looked at Yoohyeon, but when the girl wrapped her hand around her wrist like with Dami, she smiled. She might have figured out how Bora saw that ghost.

_‘can you help me?’_ the woman asked as Yoohyeon nodded.

“yes, we can help you! but do you know that you are no longer alive?” Yoohyeon asked as both Siyeon and Dami looked at her in shock.

_‘What?’_ the woman asked in shock as she slowly shook her head. She was slowly starting to remember things. She was walking to her date when a car ran a red light and struck her. She vaguely remembered fading in and out of consciousness in the ambulance and groaned.

_‘it can't be true! I was going to meet the one! They were perfect! No…’_ the woman said as she shook her head.

“I’m sorry. What is the thing that is keeping you here?” Yoohyeon asked as Siyeon continued to stare at her friend in shock.

‘I wanted to have a good time with them… I guess it will never happen…’ the woman said with a groan when you could see she had a sudden idea.

“whatever it is, I promise I will try to help you!” Yoohyeon said excitedly as the woman smirked.

_‘or will it? Yes… very nice!’_ the woman said as she looked Yoohyeon up and down. She decided to take Yoohyeon up on her offer. The taller girl looked to Siyeon in confusion when suddenly the woman lunged at her.

Both Siyeon and Dami screamed as they lunged for their friend, but it was too late. The woman struck Yoohyeon and went through her. Or inside her. She never came out the other side of Yoohyeon’s body.

Siyeon and Dami quickly ran to their friend, who was lying unconscious on the ground and quickly tried to rouse her, but nothing happened for several minutes. Finally, Siyeon noticed movement as Yoohyeon slowly opened her eyes.

“thank god! I thought something bad happened to you!” Dami shouted as Yoohyeon smirked as she looked up at the transporter.

“morning beautiful… you look so much better in this body… I wonder how your lips would taste?” Yoohyeon said as she propped her head on her hand. Both Siyeon and Dami exchanged a look of suspicion. The way she talked didn’t sound like Yoohyeon at all.

“mmm… this body is so nice… why does she hide it under these baggy clothes?” the ghost asked as she ran a hand over her body while both Siyeon and Dami groaned.

“shit… she’s possessed…” Dami said as Siyeon nodded.

“We need to call Handong and Bora. Now. And don’t take your eyes off of her!” Siyeon said as she stood and quickly pulled out her cellphone and started making calls. Everyone was on their way, which made her feel a bit better, but clearly, Dami wasn’t having as fun of a time.

The ghost was throwing herself at the transporter. Dami was having to dodge several kisses and groping hands as she waited for Siyeon and the others.

“oh, look! Its Siyeon! You know she managed to take down a man twice her size? Hot, right?!” Dami shouted as the ghost turned to look at Siyeon with a smirk.

“yes… very hot!” she said as she scanned the nurse up and down before switched targets.

“Dami! Seriously?!” Siyeon shouted as she tried to keep the horny ghost away. This was going to be an interesting night. How can they ask how to stop a possession when their ghost expert was the one possessed?

**Author's Note:**

> this story is supposed to be a balance of scary and humor. i hope you enjoy it and feel free to follow me on twitter. @saraslain ^_^


End file.
